My Hero Academia: Voyage Through Time
by toucansoup
Summary: After their adventure in the summertime, the Class of 1A find themselves travelling through time after a mysterious glowing object sends Iida back in time to when he was younger. It is up to the young heroes to rescue their class representative and reunite the class once again, while learning some new things along the way.
1. Recap

(This story is a continuation of a previous story of mine, titled "My Hero Academia: Trouble in Summertime". It is not necessary to read that to understand this story, but it will be on my profile for anyone who wants to read it. I will provide a brief recap of the important details below.)

_**Last time..**_

_The heroes are all lying asleep in their cabins at the nearby Lake Ichijoji after their summertime adventure. Within the boys' cabin, a restless Tenya Iida tosses and turns in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He recently woke up in the middle of the night after a bad dream, in which he saw his older brother Tensei again._

Iida (to himself): "Damn dreams..I shouldn't let something like this prevent me from resting.."

Iida places his hands over his eyes and rubs them, when he notices a blue light shining through the inside of his closed eyelids. He opens his eyes, and looks out of the cabin window. A bright, blue light can be seen on the floor outside of the cabin. Iida stands up and puts his glasses on to get a better look. He puts on his slippers and quietly walks out of the cabin to investigate the mysterious light. His fellow classmates, are all asleep and snoring.

Iida (quietly): "This better be another one of those teachers' tests.."

Iida slowly walks towards the object, which can only be described as a blue, glowing rock. Iida reaches his hand out to touch it, when suddenly he feels as though electricity is running through his hand and arm.

Iida: "W-what, what is this?!"

Iida lets out a loud yell, and both himself and the rock disappear into the night. On the ground where the Rock was, a large blue circle with the words "Time Travel" in Japanese script is left.

**My Hero Academia: Voyage Through Time**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Pods

The next morning, the sound of birds chirping and a soft, gentle wind awakes the young heroes. Within the boys cabin, trouble arises.

Izuku: "Hey..has anyone seen Iida?"

Kaminari: "He probably got up to go for a jog or something, you know how orderly he can get."

Izuku: "Yeah, you're probably right. I wonder what's for breakfast!"

Bakugou: "WHY DON'T YOU GO LOOK IN THE CAFE INSTEAD OF ASKING THESE STUPID QUESTIONS YOU IDIOT!"

Kirishima: "Geez Bakugou, go easy on him."

Kaminari: "Yeah, that wasn't very cool of you."

Bakugou: "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM AND AREN'T!"

Mr. Aizawa walks into the dorm room.

Everyone: "Good morning Mr. Aizawa!"

Mr. Aizawa: "Hello class. If I may have a word with Midoriya, Kaminari, and Bakugou, please."

Izuku: "Huh, what for?"

Mr. Aizawa: "I'll explain. Follow me."

The 4 boys follow Mr. Aizawa out of the cabin and into an area with benches underneath some trees. Sitting on those benches are Yaoyorozu, Jirou, and Uraraka.

Deku does a nervous half-wave to Uraraka, who smiles at his dorkiness and waves back.

Kaminari: "Hey guys! What's with all this?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Take a seat, please."

The boys take a seat on the other side of the bench and Aizawa stands, preparing to speak.

Mr. Aizawa: "Alright then, I have something very important to tell you. This morning, we noticed a strange apparition on our sensors appear, then briefly disappear. Specifically, an object that is not from this time was detected at this lake, right next to the Boys' cabin. We recognize this to be the work of Time Travel, a known villain from many years ago."

Izuku (to himself): "That's odd.."

Mr. Aizawa: "Coincidentally, this morning, your fellow classmate, Tenya Iida, was found missing from his cabin. After myself and several other heroes searched the surrounding area, he's nowhere to be found. We came to the conclusion that he was taken hostage by Time Travel.

Yaoyorozu: "How is that possible..?"

Mr. Aizawa: "Time Travel's quirk is his ability to teleport himself and others through time and space. In other words, we believe that he took Iida to another place in time."

Bakugou: "Why Iida? All he is is our stupid class rep, it's not like he's the most powerful or any crap like that."

Mr. Aizawa: "We don't know all of the information, but we do know that the mysterious apparition seemed to be linked to the year 2006. It is possible that Iida is in that year."

Uraraka: "With all due respect Mr. Aizawa, why did you only tell the 6 of us and not the whole class?"

Mr. Aizawa: "As much as they deserve to know what has happened to their class representative, we can't incite panic again after what previously happened. I chose you 6, because I believe that you are the most fit to be tasked with this."

Jirou: "Tasked with what?"

Mr. Aizawa looks around.

Mr. Aizawa: "Everyone, follow me."

The 6 of them follow Aizawa through a path in the forest surrounding the lake.

Mr. Aizawa: "What you all don't know, is that this lake is also a UA facility."

Aizawa punches a particular tree, and a small door in the floor of the forest opens up, revealing a small stairway into the ground. Aizawa steps in.

Aizawa: "Follow."

The class, still in awe at the fact that Aizawa punched a tree to open a secret door, follow him.

Deku: "This is so cool!"

The stairs become a small, lit-up corridor that extends for some time. At the end of the corridor, a large door can be seen.

Aizawa kicks the door, but nothing happens.

Aizawa: "Hold on, sometimes it takes a bit."

Aizawa kicks the door harder this time, blowing open the door. The class walk through to reveal a room with 6 large cylindrical pods.

Aizawa: "This is UA's time travelling facility. We've only had to use this a few times, as time travelling requires a substantial amount of energy."

The students look around in awe at the large pods.

Uraraka: "You're not telling me..that we have to time travel, are you?"

Aizawa: "No one's making you do anything. This is all entirely up to you all. But, if you want to being Iida back, there's no other choice."

The 6 of them exchange glances with each other. Collectively, they all agree that they have to rescue Iida.

Izuku: "Alright, we're going in."

Aizawa: "Alright. Step inside the pods and wait for my signal."

The six heroes step into the cylindrical pods and wait for Aizawa to flip some dusty levers and switches.

Aizawa: "Remember, find Iida, and bring him and yourselves back in one piece. Take care, heroes."

The six of them nod in unison, and the time travelling commences. The pod doors close, and a bright blue light flashes and flickers from within the pods. In a matter of seconds, the students are gone.


	3. Chapter 2 - 2006

In the year 2006, approximately 10 years prior to the events of our story, our 6 time-travelling heroes (Deku, Uraraka, Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Jirou) emerge from their time-travel pods. Clouds of water vapor follow them as they step down from the pods, their legs feeling light and wiggly like Jell-O. The heroes all look at each other, ensuring that all six of them are present. They look around the room, and Deku speaks up.

"Uh..Mr. Aizawa?" Deku says, his voice echoing in the now-empty room. Mr. Aizawa's voice does not respond.

"Guess that means it worked, then." Jirou says. "Hey, wasn't this room all dirty before?"

The heroes examine the room, which is not quite like how they left it. It looks cleaner and newer.

Yaoyorozu: "My guess is that this facility wasn't built too long ago..this is probably what it looked like when it was brand-new.."

Bakugou: "Wait a minute.. you're telling me that freak Aizawa actually SENT US BACK IN TIME? WHAT THE HELL?"

Kaminari: "Yeah, I thought he made that pretty clear.."

Uraraka: "Enough, guys. We're here to look for Iida, let's not forget that."

Deku: "Uraraka's right, we have to look for Iida. But where?"

At the same time, the heroes all get a message on their phones. They all take their phones out and read the message. The message was sent from an unknown number.

The message reads: "35° 43' 12.0504'' N, 139° 52' 30.2448'' E. Find him. -AZ"

Jirou: "Are these coordinates?"

Kaminari: "Looks like it."

Deku: "How did he send a message back in time.."

Bakugou: "Quit overthinking everything nerd, let's go find our stupid irresponsible class rep and get him home so we can leave!"

Without hesitation, Bakugou uses his explosive sweat and blows open the door that led into the facility.

Deku: "Oh Kacchan.."

The other 5 heroes follow Bakugou out of the now-exploded door and out into the forest outside Lake Ichijoji.

Kaminari: "Well, I was able to figure out where the coordinates are.. it's a house in a suburb in Tokyo, called Edogawa City."

Yaoyorozu: "That might be where they're keeping Iida hostage."

Deku: "If that's the case, we better hurry.."

The six of them continue walking until they come across the main road that connects Lake Ichijoji to Tokyo.

Kaminari: "We'd probably get there quicker if we hitchhike.."

Uraraka: "Good idea!"

Bakugou: "Hitchhiking? Really? You really are a moron."

Kaminari waits at the side of the road for a car to pass, and waves and signals for them to pull over. It appears to be a minivan with a 30-something woman driving. She rolls down the window and leans over to speak to the six of them.

Woman: "Hey kids, what's the matter? Do you need a lift into town?"

Kaminari: "Oh yeah sure, that'd be great, thanks a lot!"

Woman: "Alright, hop on in, just be careful with my son in the back!"

The woman opens the side doors and the six climb in, Kaminari takes shotgun. An angry Bakugou sits beside the woman's son, too angry to even notice who the kid was.

Woman: "Alright everyone, buckle up!"

The woman gets back onto the road and starts the drive back to Tokyo. The kid pokes Bakugou's arm, and Bakugou moves his arm away from him and looks out the window, ignoring him. The kid pokes Bakugou again, this time in the chest, and Bakugou grows more impatient with him.

Woman: "So, what are your guys' names?"

Deku: "I'm Izuku!"

Uraraka: "Ochaka!"

Yaoyorozu: "Momo."

Jirou: "I'm Kyoka."

Bakugou: "Bakugou."

Kaminari: "And I'm Denki! How about yourself?"

Woman: "Oh, nice to meet all of you! You guys can just call me Mrs. Kirishima."

The six of them stop, and together they look at the woman in question.

The kid pokes Bakugou one more time, and Bakugou slowly turns to finally take a look at the kid.

It is none other than a six year old Eijiro Kirishima.


	4. Chapter 3 - Edogawa City

The rest of the car ride to Tokyo was relatively quiet. Quietly among themselves in the back of the car, the group had a discussion.

Yaoyorozu signals for Deku, Bakugou, and Uraraka to lean in. She whispers, "Okay, we need to be careful with this. We can't risk creating a paradox or something like that."

Deku: "Yeah.. I remember reading that if you run into your younger self in the past, it can seriously mess up the timelines."

Uraraka: "Okay. Try not to talk to Kirishima, we don't want him to remember this moment."

Just then, Eijiro peeks his head over the back of the seat to look at them. He says, rather curiously "Hi guys! What are you talking about?"

Bakugou pulls him back down so that he's sitting down properly.

Bakugou, quietly: "Nothing to worry about, kid."

Eijiro looks up at Bakugou rather confusedly, and he pokes Bakugou again in his side. This makes Bakugou giggle a little, and everyone turns to look at Bakugou in shock. Eijiro realizes that Bakugou is ticklish in that spot, and he pokes and jabs Bakugou's side repeatedly. Bakugou bursts out into laughter, unable to stop himself.

Bakugou: "DAMN IT! HAHA, STOP, THAT TICKLES KID!"

Mrs. Kirishima: "Eijiro! Stop that! My goodness, I'm so sorry about that!"

Eijiro stops poking Bakugou, who's collecting his breaths after laughing uncontrollably. Deku and Uraraka have their mouths covered, partly because they've never heard Bakugou laugh like that in their lives, and partly because Eijiro may remember Bakugou vividly now.

A half an hour or so passes, and despite Bakugou now being back to his grumpy, serious self, he does let out a slight smile when he notices that Eijiro has since fallen asleep beside him. Shortly after, Mrs. Kirishima pulls over on a side street in Edogawa City's suburb.

"Alright, here we are! You kids take care now!" says Mrs. Kirishima.

Uraraka: "Thanks a bunch for the ride!"

Deku: "Yeah, thank you!"

The group gets out of the car, and Bakugou is last to leave. As Bakugou is about to leave, he notices that Eijiro has awaken.

Bakugou: "See you later, kid."

Bakugou steps out and closes the door. The group waves goodbye to Mrs. Kirishima, and she drives off.

Kaminari: "Geez Bakugou, that's the friendliest I've ever seen you in a while."

Bakugou: "Just shut up, and lead me to where Iida is."

The group begins the walk through Edogawa City. Just then, a loud boom is heard, startling everyone. The group looks up, and they see a trail of smoke in the sky.

Yaoyorozu: "What is that?"

Jirou: "I think it's a plane."

Upon closer look, it is in fact an airplane with it's left engine in flames. The plane appears to be slowly descending towards the ground.

Deku: "Oh no, we've got to save them!"

Deku gets in a jumping stance and prepares to use One-For-All. Likewise, Bakugou prepares to jump up. Yaoyorozu and Uraraka stop them before they jump.

Yaoyorozu: "Guys, you can't! We can't alter the past, remember!"

Deku: "But we have to! People will die if we don't help!"

Bakugou stands there, listening to Yaoyorozu and looking back up at the falling plane. Deku falls to his knees with tears coming out of his eyes, saddened that he can't do anything to save them. Uraraka kneels beside him and hugs him. Bakugou moves away from them, and he jumps up with his ability anyway towards the plane.

Kaminari: "Bakugou! No!"

Just then, a figure crosses the sun and casts a shadow on the ground for a second. They look up, and see none other than All-Might, already on his way to the plane. Bakugou realizes this, and he turns back and lands back down on the ground. They watch as the #1 hero leaps up to the plane and picks it up with his super strength, and gently brings it down to safety at the nearby Haneda Airport.

Deku: "Wait a minute..I remember now! As a kid I remember that All-Might saved a plane from crashing over Tokyo, this must be that day!"

Everyone lets out a sigh of a relief, and they continue their quest to find Iida.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Dojo

The group walks together on the sidewalks of Edogawa City. Leading the walk is Izuku and Uraraka, who talk to each other about their experiences at Lake Ichijoji the week before. Following closely behind them is Katsuki and Momo.

Yaoyorozu thinks to herself about Bakugou. She asks, "So Katsuki, was there any particular reason you said that to Kirishima?"

Bakugou, walking calmly with his hands in pockets, raises an eyebrow and replies, "Said _what_?"

Yaoyorozu: "You know, the whole 'see you later' thing. It just didn't seem like you."

Bakugou: "Well, what do you know about me?"

Yaoyorozu: "You got me there."

Bakugou: "Yeah, exactly. You don't know anything about me, so don't tell me what's like me and what isn't."

Yaoyorozu: "Well, I don't have to know you that well to know that you were being very sweet."

Bakugou's eyes widen. A subtle blush falls across his cheeks. He looks away, almost embarrassed, but still grumpy as always.

Bakugou: "W-y-yeah..whatever." Bakugou looks around to see if anyone heard what Yaoyorozu had said, but Izuku and Ururaka continued talking, and Jirou and Kaminari behind them didn't seem to notice.

Jirou had something else on her mind at this time. She kept looking up at the small apartment building windows, almost as if reminiscing something. Kaminari is not oblivious to this, and he decides to ask her, "What's up, Jirou?"

She looks back down at him and replies, "Oh, nothing." She looks back up at the windows. "It's just that I used to live around here, that's all."

Kaminari: "No way! Was at it this time?"

Jirou: "I can't remember too well, but I think so."

**_Jirou's Flashback_**

A 6 year old Kyoka Jirou watches as her father gifts her a long, purple box. Her mouth is open in awe, as the box is almost the same size as her. She inspects the box, wondering what it could be.

"Go ahead, open it, it's made just for you." Kyoka's dad says.

Kyoka's mother stands next to her dad, smiling and looking at Kyoka's face.

"Oh! Wait, just one second. I need to take a picture of this!" Kyoka's mom says, quickly leaping over the gift wrapping on the floor to another room, where she comes back with a small camera.

"Okay, go ahead honey, open it!" Kyoka's mom says, holding the camera up and ready to take a picture.

Kyoka lifts the lid off of the box, revealing a purple electric guitar along with an amplifier. Her eyes light up, and she instantly pulls the matte purple guitar off of the box and stands up with the guitar in her hands. She smiles, and looks up at her mom with an open mouth. Her mom takes the picture, and Jirou strums the guitar.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Jirou tells Kaminari of the flashback she had.

Kaminari: "Wow, you were rocking since you were 6, respect.."

Jirou: "Thanks. I just hope we don't run into younger me."

The group makes it to the address linked to the coordinates that were sent, and they look up at the front door. The door is a silver-white, and has a small sign that reads "Iida" next to the doorknob. Izuku walks up to the door, and knocks.

A woman opens the door. She has dark blue hair, and upon seeing the group, she smiles.

Woman: "Hello there, what's going on?"

Bakugou: "We're here to see Iida."

Woman: "Oh, well I'm afraid that Tensei's currently training with his father, but I'll let him know that his friends stopped by! I'm his mom, by the way."

Deku: "Oh no, that's fine..thank you though.."

She says goodbye and closes the door, and the group discusses with each other.

Kaminari: "She thought we were looking for Iida's brother."

Yaoyorozu: "Which tells us that she probably hasn't ran into older Iida."

Uraraka: "But if he's not here, then where is he?"

Izuku: "I'm not sure, but Aizawa sent us here for a reason."

Bakugou: "He's probably with his brother."

Izuku: "What?"

Bakugou: "Are you deaf? I said he's probably with his brother." The group looks puzzled. Bakugou notices this and elaborates further, "You know, he was all sad that his brother got hurt by the Hero Killer Stain, so maybe he went to find his brother to see him again."

Yaoyorozu: "I think Bakugou might be right! It makes sense."

Jirou: "Yeah, good catch Bakugou."

Bakugou: "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Deku: "If that's the case..then we better hurry and get there before Iida does, who knows what'll happen if he tries talking to his brother!"

Deku goes back up to the door and knocks again. Iida's mother answers.

Mrs. Iida: "Yes?"

Deku: "Sorry to bother you again, do you happen to know where they're training at?"

Mrs. Iida: "Oh, well that should be near the center district, they're at a small dojo at the corner, next to the ramen shop.

Deku: "Okay, thanks again!"

The group takes off running towards the center of Edogawa City, looking for the dojo. They come across the ramen shop and dojo, the two separated by an alleyway. From the front of the dojo, not much can be seen inside.

Kaminari: "If we cut into the alleyway, we may be able to get a better look of what's going on."

Uraraka: "Good idea."

The group runs into the alleyway, the smell of cooking ramen from the shop fills the air. At the end of the alleyway, they find Tenya crouched below an open window of the dojo, looking in.

Deku(to himself): "Iida.."

From Iida's perspective, he can see Tensei and his father practicing for Tensei's quirk. A tear falls down Iida's cheek, seeing his older brother move and jump and be so colorful and energetic, a stark contrast from the Tensei he knew in the present time. What had since became a memory from long ago was now right in front of him. He stands up, and tries to climb inside.

The group sprints towards Iida, and Deku and Kaminari pull him back down to the floor. A startled Iida yells, and struggles to be let free. Bakugou covers his mouth to prevent him from yelling. The scuffle makes a slight noise, and Tensei hears it. The group moves Iida around the corner of the alley so that they are unseen from the dojo. Tensei looks out of the window and scans the alleyway, calling out, "Anyone there?" Nothing is heard. "Huh, guess I just heard something." Iida is in tears, sobbing uncontrollably, his screams of agony and pain muffled through the hand over his mouth. Eventually, he gives up trying to break free and lays there, sobbing and crying. Bakugou takes his hand off upon hearing that Tensei had closed the window to the dojo.

Iida speaks to the group, his words mixed with sobs, "I was so close to seeing my brother again..and you..you all took me from him.."

The group can't help but feel utter sympathy for Iida. Izuku and Uraraka hug and console a sobbing Iida, while Bakugou stands there feeling pity. Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou all join in consoling Iida.


	6. Chapter 5 - Ramen

The group remains in the alleyway between the dojo and the ramen shop. Iida has since sat up with his back against the wall. He takes off his glasses and wipes off the tears from his face with the back of his hand. He takes out his lens cleaning towelette and wipes it as well.

Iida: "I think I'm good now. I apologize for my unusual display of emotion, but you need to understand that the past few hours have been very overwhelming for me."

Yaoyorozu: "You don't have to be sorry for anything, Iida. We all understand."

Kaminari: "Yeah, don't even sweat it man!"

Iida stands up and dusts off his pajamas, since those are the clothes he was wearing when he was transported back in time.

Uraraka: "We should probably do something about that.."

Jirou: "Speaking of that, what even happened, Iida? What do you remember?"

Iida: "That would probably be a good idea, Uraraka. And I will tell you all what happened soon, but first, is anyone else hungry?"

The group's stomachs rumble.

Izuku: "I guess we could get some ramen, then?"

The group walks into the ramen shop. Not too many people are inside, and none of the faces in there look familiar. The group orders their food, and they sit down at a table big enough for all of them. They start to eat their noodles, and Iida begins his story.

Iida: "Well..I remember that I awoke in the middle of the night..I had a terrible dream- it was about my brother, for that matter. So I opened my eyes, and noticed a blue light shining through the window of our dorm. I went out there to investigate, thinking it was another one of Aizawa's tests. I found this rock, this stone, and it was glowing blue. So I walked up to it and picked it up, and on doing so, I started to glow as well. The next thing I knew..I blacked out, I guess..I woke up in the middle of the forest. The dorms weren't even there anymore. I looked around for everyone, but there was nothing. I decided I would walk along the main road, so I walked for a few hours until I reached Tokyo. I decided I would start walking towards my home, but along the way I noticed that the streets and signs were different. I saw the cell phones people on the street had, those old flip phones, I hadn't seen one in ages. I figured that something was awry, and my worst suspicions came true when I went to pick up a newspaper. I noticed that the date said 2006. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to. I ran to my house and hid behind some bushes in front of the entrance, and just as I arrived I saw..myself..a 6 year old me.."

Kaminari giggles to himself as Iida tells his story.

Iida: "Does something humor you?"

Kaminari: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, I started thinking about the fact that you walked through half of Tokyo in that."

Kaminari breaks out into full-on laughter.

Jirou stomps on his foot, and Kaminari stops instantly.

Deku: "Not now, Kaminari."

Kaminari: "Hehe, right, sorry. Continue."

Iida: "It's fine. But as I was saying, I saw myself, wearing my old clothes from elementary school. I saw my mother opened the door for the young me. I knew that I couldn't just wander in..it could alter the timeline drastically."

Bakugou: "If you knew that, how come you tried to talk to your brother, huh?"

Iida: "I'll admit, I acted on emotion. But you need to understand, seeing Tensei like that," Iida stops, and looks up at the ceiling, trying to prevent himself from crying again. He sniffles, and continues, "It hurt me. I know that Tensei is not dead, but at times it feels like he's a new person. Ever since the attack with Stain..I've felt such terror in my heart. I felt as though his condition was the result of my actions. I felt a combination of emotions at that moment, and I don't know what got into me."

Izuku puts a hand on his shoulder and pats him reassuringly.

Iida eats a bit of his ramen noodles.

Iida: "Anyway, what about all of you? How or why are you here?"

Uraraka: "Well, Aizawa told us what happened to you, or at least what he suspected. He said that he believed you were at this point in time, that the glowing object you saw was the work of a villain known as Time Travel. Then, he showed us this UA facility within Lake Ichijoji that had these big time-machine pods."

Izuku: "Yeah. Hey, how did he know to send us to this time?"

Kaminari: "I have no idea. I was thinking that to myself as well."

Yaoyorozu: "Likewise. You don't think..this was another one of his tests?"

Izuku: "It would make sense with how he knew when in time to send us, and those coordinates.."

Iida: "Coordinates?"

Kaminari: "Aizawa sent us the coordinates of your house. We went there and knocked, and your mom answered. She thought we were your brother's friends, so I doubt the timeline will be too impacted by that."

Izuku: "Yeah, there was also that encounter with Kirishima.."

Bakugou raises an eyebrow and looks at Deku, as if to say, 'you got a problem?'

Iida: "You..you ran into a younger Kirishima?"

Uraraka: "Yeah, that was a bit strange. I guess we'll find out when we go back if he'll remember."

Kaminari: "Anyway, after your mom told us that Tensei was at training, Bakugou actually suggested that we go there to look for you. And here we are."

Iida: "It seems that we've all had a very eventful couple of hours. But, this villain you speak of, I think I very briefly saw an image of him shortly before I blacked out."

Izuku: "You did?!"

Yaoyorozu: "What did he look like?"

Iida: "I don't remember too many details, it was for a very brief moment. But he had parted brown hair, and wore these very dark sunglasses. He had a dark coat on."

Izuku: "Interesting..I've never heard of a villain like that. Aizawa said he was from a long time ago."

Uraraka: "Yeah.. I don't think this is a test, guys. It wouldn't make sense. We were just tested at the lake, I doubt that Aizawa would pull that trick on us twice."

Iida: "I'm going to have to agree with Uraraka on this one. I don't think this is a test. They wouldn't put us in this kind of danger."

Yaoyorozu: "Regardless, we should probably get back to the facility and get Iida home. We don't need to worry about this Time Traveller, he hasn't even shown himself yet."

Kaminari: "Isn't that what he would want?"

The group turns to look at Kaminari.

Uraraka: "What do you mean?"

Kaminari: "Well..it just all seems odd..it seems too easy. We came here, found him, and now we're going to bring him back. I feel like this Time Traveller, he would at least try to put up a fight, wouldn't he?"

Bakugou: "I don't suppose you suggest we wait here like idiots for this guy to show up."

Uraraka: "Bakugou's got a point. We should just head back to the facility and play it safe."

Kaminari rests his case and finishes eating his ramen. The group also finishes eating, and they leave the ramen shop. On the way out, Iida takes a final look back at the Dojo.

Iida: "Goodbye, brother."

The group walks down the street towards the main road back to Lake Ichijoji. Along the way, they stop at a small clothing store and Iida buys an outfit similar to the one he would wear on regular days. The sun is a few degrees below the horizon, the sky a warm shade of purple. The group decides to walk back to the lake in order to avoid the possibility of disrupting the timeline further. Along the way, the group discusses of the airplane encounter earlier with All-Might. An hour passes, and night has fallen. During the later hours, the two-lane road to Lake Ichijoji quiets down, and only a few cars pass every few minutes.

Yaoyorozu: "Jeez, it's already getting cold."

Bakugou hears her, and he takes off his black jacket he had been wearing and offers it to her.

She is shocked. Such acts of kindness from a person who is known for being so brash and cold, she can't believe it. She hesitates for a second. Bakugou notices this, and he inches it closer to her.

Bakugou: "Just don't get it dirty."

She takes it, happily, and puts it on. Her cold is now warmth, and likewise Bakugou, but from within.

Suddenly, the sound of tires screeching scares them all. A car flies past them at an incredible speed, before running off of the road and flipping several times. It lands in the forest alongside the road in a small decline.

Kaminari: "Holy!"

Izuku: "Guys come on, let's go help!"

The group reluctantly runs off the road and down the hill to where the car lies. It flipped back to its upright position, but the chassis of the car appears bent and in terrible shape. The hazard lights blink on and off. Upon closer inspection, they notice that the driver's side door is open, but no one in the driver's seat.

Iida: "Wait a minute.."

Then, they hear the sudden crunching of leaves behind them. Izuku tries to react and turn, but before he can, each one of them is knocked to the ground and bags are placed over their heads. The group tries to struggle, but their hands are tied behind their backs. They yell for help.

Bakugou: "AHH! LET GO OF ME, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Izuku begins to charge up One-For-All. A voice can be heard, yelling: "Quickly, use the gas!"

The sound of gas escaping a container can be heard, and the group suddenly falls tired. They give up trying to resist, and fall asleep.

Time Travel appears. He observes the sleeping group, and looks to his servants.

Time Travel: "Well done boys. Now, hurry up and get them over to the hideout."

The servants carry the asleep heroes into the back of a van, upright sitting next to each other. The van is loaded, and it drives off in the opposite direction of the lake.


	7. Chapter 6 - In This Day and Age

In the present time, All-Might stands overlooking the afternoon skyline of Tokyo. He is in his weakened, normal form, and he coughs. A car pulls up behind him. Aizawa steps out, along with Principal Nezu. All-Might turns around to greet them.

All-Might: "Greetings friends. Any word on how they're doing?"

Aizawa: "Well, they're not back yet, if that's what you're asking."

All-Might looks concerned.

Nezu: "No need to worry, Toshinori. Remember that an hour for them is an hour for us as well."

"I suppose you're right," All-Might says, stepping back over to face the afternoon sun. "But I can't help but feel a sense of guilt. I feel like I should've been the one to go back and save the kid."

Nezu: "In this condition? I wouldn't even send you to the grocery store."

All-Might: "Gee, thanks."

Aizawa: "There's no need to worry. I'm sure they're fine."

_**PAST TIME (2006)**_

A groggy Izuku awakes from his forced sleep. He feels the itchy polyester bag that was placed over his head, and can smell a foul aroma around him. He tries to move his hands, but finds that his arms are tied to a pole behind him. He decides to try speaking.

Izuku: "Hello? Anyone?"

Iida: "Midoriya?"

Izuku: "Oh, Iida, thank god you're here too."

Iida: "I've been awake for hours, you were the first to wake up after me."

Izuku: "The others are here too?"

Iida: "That's what I suspect, I can't see, but I can hear what I presume to be Kaminari snoring."

Just as he finishes his sentence, a half-asleep Kaminari yawns.

Izuku: "Yeah, that's him alright.."

One-by-one, the others awaken as well. They greet each other and decide on what to do next.

Kaminari: "Hey Deku, can't you just use One-For-All and blast yourself out of those ties?"

Izuku: "That's a great idea! Let me try."

Izuku starts to glow bright red, but then he feels his powers fading away.

Izuku: "Huh?"

Izuku tries again, but this time he glows a dimmer red and it fades away even faster. The sound of the group talking prompted someone to come into the room that they were in. They hear the sound of a door squeaking open and closing, followed by the single clap of hands.

Time Travel: "Welcome to my humble abode, everyone! I hope you kids had an excellent naptime."

Time Travel walks by each of the heroes and removes their masks one-by-one, continuing to speak.

Time Travel: "I apologize for the harsh kidnapping and restraining, but you know, a villain must do what needs to be done! Oh, and those cute little quirks of yours, I injected you all with a super secret special serum that disables them! You can't take any chances in this day and age! Trust me, I've seen all of the days and ages!"

The heroes look around the room, squinting at the light coming from the windows on the far wall. The room is lit a bright orange tint from the sunlight coming through the windows, and the heroes are restrained in 2 rows of 3, facing each other. Deku and Uraraka are facing each other, likewise are Bakugou and Yaoyorozu, and so are Kaminari and Jirou. Iida is at the end of the row, facing everyone. Time Travel walks to a position where everyone can see him, and in his hands are everyone's masks. He puts them up to his face, and sniffs each one carefully. He seems to enjoy one of the masks in particular and he drops all of the other ones.

Time Travel: "Green-haired boy! Not only is your hair a funny color, it carries an intoxicating aroma! Adorable! I'm saving this one for myself."

The group looks at each other in disgust and unusual confusion.

Time Travel: "Anyway, you all may be wondering why it is that I transported your hefty friend over there, Mr. Iida, to this time! Well to be honest, I just liked the year a lot! But I didn't think the clowns that are in charge of the UA Academy would actually be silly enough to send you all here too! It was just what I wanted them to do!"

Bakugou: "Why? What are you planning on trying to do with us, you freak?"

Time Travel: "Ouch! Don't you know that words pierce like swords?"

Bakugou: "Oh, I'll pierce you full of holes you BASTARD!"

Time Travel lets out an over-the-top laugh, one where he has to crouch down a bit and slap his knee.

Time Travel: "You are all so hysterical! Anyway, since you asked so politely, I suppose you deserve an answer. I'm going to make the 6 of you an offer you can't resist!"

Izuku: "What's this offer? And who's the 6 of us?"

Time Travel: "Well, it's quite simple. The ones who are facing each other right now, you are all going to work for me as my apprentice villains! In exchange, I'll send your inquisitive friend Iida back to his normal time!"

Uraraka: "No way! There's no way we'd work for you! We're not villains!"

Time Travel: "No, you're not villains, you'd be apprentice villains!"

Bakugou: "And what if we say no, then what?"

Time Travel begins to walk slowly around the 7 of them.

Time Travel: "That's simple! If you refuse to work for me," Time Travel stops at Iida. He removes a sharp knife from his back pocket, and holds it up to Iida's neck, the sunlight reflecting off the steel blade. "..then I'll kill your dear friend Iida.."

The group's eyes widen, and they realize that this Time Travel is even crazier than they thought. Iida breathes heavily, looking down at the knife at his neck.

Time Travel puts the knife back in his pocket.

Time Travel: "But, I hope it doesn't come to that. Remember, you are all in charge of the fate of your friend."

Time Travel walks towards the door. He opens it slightly, and looks back at the heroes.

Time Travel: "I'll give you two hours to decide. If you haven't decided by then, he will die."

Time Travel walks out of the room, and closes the door.


	8. Chapter 7 - Attention to Detail

Uraraka: "Alright, so what are we going to do?"

Kaminari: "There has to be a way to escape, there has to be!" Kaminari frantically looks around his surroundings, looking for anything that may let the group escape. The others join Kaminari in looking for a way out, except Iida. Iida remains in the same position he was when Time Travel held the knife up to his neck. He's locked in a stare with the floor.

Jirou: "Iida?"

Iida does not respond. He remains idle. The others notice Iida's stoic nature.

Izuku: "Iida, what's bothering you? Aren't you going to help us look for a way out?"

Iida, still in his gaze: "There's no point. I know what has to be done. I must die."

The group stops, and they all turn to look at Iida, shocked at the words he murmured. This is their class rep after all, one known for being strong and proper, a motivator speaking so pessimistically.

Kaminari: "Are you crazy? There's no way we're letting him kill you!"

Iida looks over to Kaminari, tears coming down his cheeks. "And there's no way that you're going to submit to his demands of apprenticeship! I'm afraid that this is the only outcome of this situation. And I've come to terms with that. I've accepted my fate. I have failed my duties as a class representative, hell, I can't even call myself those words anymore."

Izuku: "Iida, you can't, you just can't give up that easy! You will not die today! I promise!"

Iida: "Midoriya, just face reality. There's no other way."

A tear falls down Izuku's cheek at the sound of Iida's words. At the same time, Kaminari gets an idea. He looks down at his pocket, and notices that the imprint of his cell phone is still there.

Kaminari (quietly): "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Guys! I still have my cell phone, they didn't take it away! We can use it to call for help!"

Uraraka: "You're right!"

Jirou: "But the only problem is you can't get to it. We're all still tied up."

Kaminari: "Ah, there has to be a way to get out of these.."

Kaminari looks around the room. He looks at Iida, then at Iida's legs, which are relatively close to Kaminari. He gets another idea.

Kaminari: "That's it! Iida, your calves! They produce a flame when you use your quirk, right? We can use that flame to burn through the ties!"

Iida: "Didn't you hear that damn wretched villain..he disabled our quirks..my legs are useless."

Kaminari: "But not completely! Remember earlier, Deku was still able to at least glow for a few seconds, so all that we need is just a quick flame to burn through the ties!"

Bakugou: "It's worth a shot."

With that, Iida and Kaminari position themselves in a manner that would allow for a flame to burn the ties. Iida activates his quirk, and sure enough, a small but powerful flame catches onto Kaminari's ties.

Kaminari: "Haha! Holy crap, it's working!" The fire eats through Kaminari's ties, freeing him. He stands tall with his hands on his hips, striking a heroic pose.

Kaminari: "See, I'm not so dumb after all!"

As he basks in his pride, a trail of smoke travels up from behind him.

Jirou: "Your jacket's on fire."

Kaminari screams and takes off his jacket, stomping on it to put out the fire.

Kaminari: "Alright, maybe I am a little dumb.."

He runs over to his friends and unties them all. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket and holds it in his hand. He sees it still has some battery left.

Kaminari: "Crap..who do I call?"

Uraraka: "The police?"

Yaoyorozu: "It can't be the police, then the villain would know we called them when they show up, and he could try to harm us."

Bakugou: "Can't you just reply to Aizawa? The bastard was able to message you somehow, can't you just message him back?"

Kaminari: "His number didn't even show up, it was an unknown number."

"What if we call All-Might?" Izuku says.

"Midoriya, the timelines. If All-Might sees us 10 years before we even meet him, who knows what could happen when we return to the present." Iida replies.

"We don't have another choice. It's either that, or risk getting killed," Izuku says. "Hand me the phone, Kaminari. He should still have the same phone number.

Kaminari gives his phone to Izuku, and he dials All-Might. The group stands close to Izuku, listening as the phone rings.

"Hello? Who is this," a familiar voice answers. "How did you get this number?"

"All-Might, we need your help. We're 7 students from the Class of 1-A at UA Academy. We've been trapped in a building by a villain named Time Travel. He's threatening to kill us if we don't comply with what he says, please help!" Izuku says.

"Time Travel? Don't worry, I'll be there right away! Just stay put, and if he comes back, try to stall him!" All-Might says before hanging up.

"How will he know where we are?" Uraraka asks.

"The teachers all have GPS information on incoming calls, in case something like this happens. I remember All-Might talking to me about that one time." Izuku says. A silence ensues Izuku's sentence. The sound of wood boards creaking could be heard from outside the door. Footsteps.

"Quick, let's get back to where we were, pretend we're still tied!" Kaminari whispers, putting on his now-extinguished jacket and sitting down next to the pillar he was tied to. The group does the same. The door opens slowly, and Time Travel walks into the room.

"Hello children! Made up your mind yet?" he says, very flamboyantly.

"It hasn't even been 2 hours yet." Jirou says.

Time Travel's attention shifts over to Jirou. He observes her, and walks slowly towards her.

"Now there's someone who pays attention to detail," Time Travel says, circling her. The sound of his boots tapping the floor produce an echo that bounces around within the room. His appearance is somewhat odd. As Iida described earlier in the story, he is indeed wearing sunglasses and a dark black coat. From what the group can see, he's not at all ugly, however he's no James Bond. He appears to be in his early to middle twenties. "I think you would be someone who would do wonderfully as a villain.."

Kaminari watches Time Travel very closely. Within Kaminari's mind, he feels a bit defensive. Since Kaminari has had feelings deep inside for Jirou since the very first day that they met, he watches closely as Time Travel circles around her.

"I think I'd offer a woman as lovely as you a position much higher than just a villain..a villain's assistant, _my _assistant.." Time Travel says, putting a hand on Jirou's chin. This angers Kaminari immensely. His heart begins to beat rapidly. Likewise, the group is on edge. Jirou can't help but blush slightly, it was a compliment after all. She avoids eye contact with Time Travel and turns her head away. Time Travel notices her reluctance. He responds by moving to be in front of her, and he squats down. He turns her head to make her look in his direction.

"What do you say?" Time Travel asks. Kaminari decides that he can't let this go on any longer, and he quickly stands and sprints towards him.

"You son of a bitch!" Kaminari says as he tackles Time Travel. They land in an open spot on the floor, and they each struggle to be on top. Jirou and the rest of the group watches in awe as Kaminari defends her from the creepy villain.

Time Travel: "You little worm! I'm going to mess you up!"

Kaminari: "Try me, asshole!" Kaminari sees an opportunity to punch Time Travel in the side of the face, and so he does. The blow knocks Time Travel onto his back, but Time Travel punches Kaminari back, harder. The punch lands on Kaminari's cheek and stuns Kaminari, and Kaminari falls onto his back. Time Travel stands, and he pulls out his knife from earlier. The group notices, and they step in. Time Travel notices this, and he grabs Kaminari and pulls him up, holding the knife to his neck.

Time Travel: "Back up you wretches! One more step towards us, and your friend will be dead!"

The group freezes in place, and Time Travels backs up towards the windows.

Time Travel: "You idiots! You imbeciles! You clowns! I was offering you something tremendous, a wonderful deal! And you took that deal, and threw it out the damn window!" As Time Travel speaks, the group notices the outline of a familiar figure outside of the window.

Izuku: "No, Time Travel. Not only is your idea out of the window, but soon you will be too."

Time Travel: "Ah, don't tell me that you're going to throw me out of it, you'll make me laugh."

Izuku: "I won't have to."

As soon as Izuku finishes his sentence, All-Might smashes through the glass and jumps inside, startling Time Travel. Kaminari ducks and avoids Time Travel's knife, and he rolls over to the group.

Time Travel turns and looks at All-Might in shock.

Time Travel: "A-All-Might?"

All-Might: "HAHAHA! HELLO TIME TRAVEL!" All-Might picks Time Travel up, and slams him through the other window.

All-Might: "You all stay here. I'll handle this."

Time Travel lays outside on in pain after being thrown out of the window. He tries to crawl away, but All-Might jumps over to him.

All-Might: "What's the matter, Time Travel? Saddened you have to pick on someone more of your own size?"

The group edges closer to the now-broken windows to watch them. All-Might picks Time Travel up and slams him against the ground again. Kaminari notices that Jirou is in the middle of the room, separated from the rest of the group. He runs over to her.

Kaminari: "Jirou..are you alright?"

Jirou: "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, are you alright? Where did he hit you?"

Kaminari points to his cheek. "It doesn't hurt a lot, I'm good, don't worry." Kaminari says. Jirou gently caresses the red spot on his cheek. She leans in, and kisses it.

Now you can imagine the feelings that might have been going through Kaminari's head at that time. The love of his life kissing him on the cheek however, that was the straw that broke the poor Kaminari's mind. He did the thing he does where he acts all stupid after using his full quirk.

Jirou: "You dork."

Jirou guides him over to the rest of the group, and they watch as All-Might restrains Time Travel.


	9. Chapter 8 - Bakugou's Doll

(Author's Note: Hello everyone! Firstly, I'd like to say that I enjoy writing and especially love it when people enjoy what I write. However, I may not always have time to write. It's also something that I need to have ideas and energy in order to do. With that said, if I ever decide to take a break from writing, I will be sure to let readers know, because I know it can suck to wait on an author to publish something for weeks or even months.

Secondly, as much as I love writing adventure fanfics, there's a romance side to these fanfics that I would love to explore more. Specifically, those with more lustful, themes. Now, I've heard that the place for those stories is on AO3 or Wattpad, not so much FanFiction, but I may be wrong. This is where I'd love to hear readers' opinions. If I do decide to write those kinds of stories, would you continue to read them, and should I publish them on AO3 or here?

Thirdly, I want to say that I appreciate everyone's reviews immensely. They offer me as a writer a certain motivation to continue to write and to make changes/fixes to my style of writing.

With all of this said, I hope you all have been enjoying _My Hero Academia: Voyage Through Time_ so far. It's been one of my favorite pieces to write, and I find myself finding inspiration for it through what I've been experiencing in my life currently. I believe that to be a good thing, because where there's inspiration, there's stories to be told and ideas to be expressed. But enough with the rambling, here is _Chapter 8: Bakugou's Doll_!)

An injured Time Travel is placed in handcuffs and walked to a police cruiser. The officer puts a hand on top of his head as he steps in, and the officer promptly closes the door.

A 26 year old Tsukauchi walks over to All-Might.

"We'll be sure to lock him up for good this time," says Tsukauchi, a hand on the back of his neck. "I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Ah, there's no need for thanks. I'm just doing my duty." All-Might replies. The police finish their investigation and they drive off. Later, All-Might walks back over to the group of heroes.

"So, I noticed that I recognize none of you as being students from the Class of 1-A. Which, with the presence of Time Travel, leads me to believe that you are all not from this time."

"You're right," Izuku says, stepping forward. "We're from 10 years in the future. Our class representative, Iida, was sent here by Time Travel. Aizawa sent us here to get him back. Time Travel wanted that to happen however, so he could have us all in one spot and try to turn us into villains."

"Incredible," All-Might replies. "We just finished building that facility 2 months ago."

"Doesn't this mean that our timelines will be horribly wrong? You know, since we're speaking to you and all?" Uraraka says.

"Ah, don't worry about that. We wouldn't have built the facility without some precautions in mind," All-Might says. "Now, if you kids need a lift back to the facility, I can arrange for you all to get there safely. You must all return soon."

"Why's that?" Kaminari asks.

"Well, an hour in this time translates to an hour in your time. How long have you all been here?"

Izuku looks down at his watch. "About 8 hours." he says.

"Then they are probably waiting for you. We wouldn't want them to wait any longer." All-Might replies.

A few minutes pass by, and a bus comes by to pick them up and take them over to Lake Ichijoji's facility. As the group steps on, Izuku walks over to All-Might.

"Thank you, for everything." Izuku says.

All-Might smiles at Izuku.

"No problem!" All-Might replies.

"See you later," Izuku says, turning around and stepping onto the bus. All-Might looks puzzled, but decides not to think much more of it.

The bus takes off to Lake Ichijoji's facility. It is around 8:30 at night when they arrive. They say thanks to the bus driver and walk over to the facility. They punch the tree that Aizawa had punched earlier and reveal the entrance. They step through and realize a dilemma.

"Wait a minute, there's only six pods," Uraraka says. "What about Iida?"

"We can just ride two in a pod," Kaminari says.

"I feel like that would end badly for the two in a pod." Izuku replies.

"You guys go. I'll catch a ride back after you guys finish your trip." Bakugou says, after being silent for a while.

"Are you sure, Bakugou?" Iida asks.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright. We'll see each other back in the present!"

The six heroes step into the pods, and the time travel commences. The blue lights flicker, and after a few seconds, they arrive in the present. As expected, All-Might, Aizawa, and a few other Pro Heroes await their return. They see that Iida is back safe and sound, and the pro heroes clap.

Aizawa: "Well done everyone."

All-Might: "Yes, excellent job young heroes!"

Aizawa: "I notice you're one short."

Izuku: "Yeah, Bakugou said he should be here any minute."

They wait for several minutes, but Bakugou does not show up. An hour passes, and still nothing.

Kaminari: "Alright, I'm getting worried. Where the heck is he?"

_**PAST TIME (2006)**_

After the 6 heroes are transported back to the present, Bakugou walks towards one of the now-empty pods and is about to step in, but he gets an idea. He promptly leaves the facility and runs out towards the main road. He waits alongside for a car to pass by, and he hitchhikes back into Tokyo.

He walks through some of the suburbs until he reaches a house, then promptly stops. The sign near the front door reads "YAOYOROZU." He hears something nearby, and promptly hides around a corner to avoid being seen. Slowly, he peeks his head out.

On the balcony of this particular house he had searched for, he sees a 6 year old Momo Yaoyorozu practicing her quirk. She creates a small Russian doll, the ones that contain other smaller dolls inside it. Her face lights up when she does so, as she had been practicing doing so for hours.

"Momo, it's time for dinner!" he hears her mom call out.

"Okay!" Yaoyorozu stands up and walks inside. Bakugou watches as the small doll slowly rolls towards the edge of the balcony and slips through the gaps in between the railing. Bakugou quickly dashes forward and catches it, looking at it. He smiles, and keeps it with him and runs back towards the lake.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

"You know what, that's it. I'm going back to find him." Kaminari says, stepping towards one of the pods.

Izuku pulls him back, and just as he does, one of the pods start to flash and smoke comes out of it. Bakugou steps out of it nonchalantly, hands in his pockets.

"Kac-chan!" Izuku exclaims, seeing him.

"Young Bakugou, what happened?" All-Might asks.

"What happened with what?" Bakugou says.

"You've been gone for 2 hours!" All-Might says.

"Damn pod wasn't working." Bakugou replies, walking out of the facility.

All-Might scratches his head. "Oh well," All-Might says.

"You should all probably get some rest. Remember, don't tell anyone about this facility or the fact that you time travelled."

"Won't they be curious as to why we were gone a whole day?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"Don't worry. We told them that you were all training." Aizawa replies.

With that, the young heroes walk out of the facility and into their respective cabins. Within the boys cabin, everyone is still awake in their beds. As Kaminari, Iida, Bakugou, and Izuku walk into their cabins, the other boys all say hi to them.

"Hey guys! How was training?!" Sero asks.

"It was good," Kaminari replies.

"Yeah, I bet it was! Wish I could've trained.." Kirishima says in a saddened tone.

"I would've kicked your butt," Kaminari says, teasing him and tackling him onto his bed. The two of them laugh together.

As Izuku and Iida talk to the rest of the guys in the cabin, they notice that Bakugou went straight to bed and is already asleep. Izuku and Iida look at each other, acknowledging what they see.

As for the girl's cabin, an ocean of questions rained down upon Jirou, Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu.

"What kind of training did you guys do?" Ashido asks.

"What was it like? How come _we_ weren't invited?" Hagakure adds.

"Did you get to kick the boys' butts, ribbit?" Tsu asks.

Overwhelmed, Yaoyorozu responds, "Guys, guys, we'll answer all your questions, just one at a time!"

Within the two cabins, they talk and hang out for a while until they get tired and fall asleep. Meanwhile outside, Aizawa and All-Might talk amongst themselves in the same place they did earlier, overlooking Tokyo.

"Ever since I met young Midoriya, I knew I saw a familiar face in him. I didn't know until today that this was how I met him." All-Might says.

"Time travel is a strange thing," Aizawa adds.


	10. Chapter 9 - Milkshake for Two

It's morning time. The group has awoken and already had their breakfast. Today, the Class of 1-A will finally return to their dorms at the academy. The group boards the bus and it drives off towards UA. The bus ride was fairly quiet, only the people sitting together spoke to each other, and even then it was quiet, short conversations. When they finally arrive at the academy, Aizawa stands up to face the class.

"Alright everyone, we decided it would be a good idea that you all took a day off to rest or visit family. But tomorrow, it will be business as usual. Understood?"

The class nods in agreement, and they are allowed off of the bus. Uraraka runs over to Izuku.

"Hey Deku!" she says, catching up to him. "What are you going to do today?"

"Oh, I don't really know..I was hoping I could catch up with All-Might, but I suppose I have all summer to do that..how about you?" Izuku says.

"Well, I was wondering if you.. maybe wanted to do something together? Maybe get a milkshake?" she replies.

Now it was at this point that Izuku felt his heart beat like a drum.

"Is..is she asking me out on a _date_?" he thinks to himself. He blinks rapidly, and his legs start to visibly tremble. He didn't actually think that she would ask him out! After all, he undeniably had feelings for her, but he just wasn't sure if it was mutual. He then remembered what happened shortly after the battle with Catalina, where they kissed under the moonlight (_My Hero Academia: Trouble in Summertime, Chapter 16_) after a very heartfelt moment. By this point, Izuku's face is red.

"D-deku? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that. But uh, yeah I-I'd love to do that!" Deku replies, nervously.

Uraraka smiles. Izuku sees her do so, and it warms his heart.

"Okay! I know I place, follow me!" she says, taking him by the hand on running off with him into town.

Bakugou, meanwhile, walks alone towards his dorm. Kirishima sees him, and catches up to him.

"Hey man! You alright? Last night I didn't even get a chance to talk to you!" Kirishima says, putting an arm up on Bakugou's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bakugou responds, remembering his encounter with young Kirishima. Bakugou looks at Kirishima in the eyes, trying to tell if he can remember what happened. He figures that Kirishima most like doesn't, and shifts his gaze down to the ground.

"Are you going to head to your dorm?" Kirishima asks.

"Yeah, I think so." Bakugou responds.

"Alright, well I'm probably going to go home or hang out with someone. Just text me if you want to do anything." Kirishima.

"Alright." Bakugou says back.

Suddenly, Kirishima stops him.

"Hey, Bakugou." Kirishima says.

Bakugou raises an eyebrow. "What?" Bakugou replies.

Kirishima looks at him in the eyes, and a smile that goes from ear to ear falls across his face. Kirishima tickles Bakugou in the sides, and Bakugou falls to the floor laughing.

"YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D REMEMBER THAT!" Bakugou says, crying tears of laughter.

"Oh come on, how would I forget something as awesome as this?" Kirishima responds.

As this happens, Yaoyorozu watches from afar from her group of friends. She reaches into her school bag to look for something, and she notices an object that was not there before. She pulls it out, and finds a Russian doll, specifically the one she made when she was 6 years old. She appears confused, wondering how it is that the doll is in her bag. She tries to think back to the night before, and remembers Bakugou's strange delay in getting back to the present time. She realizes that Bakugou went back in time just to see her as a child, which she normally would think is somewhat creepy, but nonetheless finds a sweetness in it. After all, this is Bakugou we're talking about. She puts the doll back in her bag, and returns to her conversation with her friends.

As for Kaminari and Jirou, they walk together down the sidewalk and talk to each other. Kaminari can't help but think about how Jirou kissed him on his cheek, how all pain in his body ceased to exist for that very brief moment that felt like an eternity.

The rest of the class went home for the day to visit their families.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Uraraka have walked a ways away to a small, American-themed diner near a park. They walk in and sit down at a booth. A waitress comes by.

"Hello, can I start you two off with a drink?" she asks politely.

"Yes, can we get a chocolate milkshake with two straws please!" Uraraka says excitedly.

"Sure thing, honey. I'll be right back with that." the waitress replies. She leaves. Uraraka rests her chin on her hand and looks out the window. Izuku observes her, noticing how beautiful her brown eyes look in the reflection of the summer sun. Uraraka notices that Izuku is staring, and she turns to face him.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking.." Izuku replies nervously.

"At what?" Uraraka inquires.

"Y-you," Izuku says, putting a hand on the back of his head. "You look really good, as always."

She blushes. "Aw, thanks Deku..you look pretty handsome yourself, as always." she responds.

"Thanks.." he responds. The waitress comes by with the milkshake.

"I'll be back in a second to get your orders." the waitress says.

"Yes, thank you!" they both say as she walks off.

Uraraka leans in, the two unmistakable strands of her hair at the front of her head slightly sway forward as she does so. Izuku catches the aroma of her hair, which smells wonderful to him, and he leans forward as well. They both take a sip of the milkshake.

"Wow, this is really good!" Izuku says.

"I know right! My parents used to bring me here all the time as a kid.." she responds, finishing her sip.

"Oh, wow. So that's how you know about it.." he says.

"Yeah..I haven't been here in a long time though.." she adds, looking down at the table.

"Well..how come? If you don't mind I ask." Izuku asks.

"It's just that," she says, looking back up at his eyes. "I wanted to save it for special occasions, you know. I didn't want to keep coming here and get bored of it. I knew I wanted to come back with a special someone, and do what we're doing right now, if you can catch what I'm saying.."

Izuku stares into her eyes. He feels very fortunate that Uraraka considers spending time with him as being special, and he almost feels like breaking into tears from the genuine words that she said.

"That's very nice of you Uraraka.." Izuku says.

They both smile at each other and take another sip of their chocolate milkshake.

A few blocks down the road, Kaminari and Jirou are still walking together.

"Hey, where are we even going?" Kaminari asks.

"You'll see." Jirou responds.

"Alright." Kaminari says, shrugging. They continue to walk for a few minutes until the sidewalk becomes a walkway bridge over a freeway. Jirou stops about halfway through the bridge, and she sits down. She signals for Kaminari to sit down alongside her. He joins her, and she pulls out her guitar from her case. She starts to play a few songs as they watch the cars whiz by below. The guitar part of Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz_, _the beginning of Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz, and one of Jirou's favorite riffs, Song 2 by Blur. She likes the song because of it's guitar and bass riffs.

Kaminari, who is always impressed by Jirou's playing, listens and enjoys it quite well.


	11. Chapter 10 - How Deep is Your Love?

3 months have passed since the heroes returned from Lake Ichijoji. School has already started again, and business is as usual. School life has been relatively calm for the students, there haven't been any attacks or mishaps since the encounter with Time Travel. Izuku arrives to class in the morning, and notices several of his classmates are putting up signs and posters for the annual UA Homecoming Dance in 2 weeks. The theme is Halloween, since it's October. He completely forgot about the dance. He's been somewhat anxious about it, since nothing has really happened between him and Uraraka ever since their 'date' at the diner.

Kirishima comes up from behind Izuku and picks him up by the waist.

"Hey Midoriya! Boy you've been beefing up, bro!" Kirishima says, squeezing him and feeling his muscles.

Izuku lets out his recognizable yelp, being startled by Kirishima. "Gee, thanks Kirishima.." he adds.

Kirishima puts him down and pats his back. "Hey, do you have a date for the homecoming dance?" Kirishima asks.

"Uh, no, not as of right now.." Izuku replies.

"What?!" Kirishima says rather loudly. The other classmates turn and look at them. Kirishima notices and he leans in and whispers to Izuku. "I thought you and Uraraka were a thing?"

"Who told you that?" Izuku asks.

"Come on Midoriya, everyone knows about it! It's so obvious!" Kirishima responds.

Izuku thinks to himself. He didn't think it was that obvious.

"Well, I haven't asked her yet.." Izuku says.

"Come on bro! It'll be fun!" Kirishima says.

"Well, do you have a date?" Izuku asks.

Kirishima sighs. "Yup! I'm going with Ashido!"

"Oh wow, that's cool!" Izuku responds.

Right after, Aizawa walks in and class starts. They all take their seats and class begins. Midoriya thinks a lot about how he would ask Uraraka, and when the perfect time would be, and what the perfect choice of words would be and how he would string those words together eloquently. Should he use a sign? Or should he write a note? Kirishima and Ashido, Bakugou and Yaoyorozu, Sero and Tsu, Kaminari and Jirou, and Todoroki and Hagakure have already asked each other to the dance (if you are wondering why those pairs are chosen, I recommend you read my previous story, _My Hero Academia: Trouble In Summertime)_.

When class ends for the day, Izuku immediately ran over to the nearest department store. Outside, it is a relatively cloudy day, but still warm. He decides that a sign would be the best option, and gathers all the supplies that he'll need. He already knows exactly what the sign would look like. He runs to his dorm, supplies in hand, occasionally dropping a few bottles of paint and running back and picking them up. At his desk, he gets to work creating a sign that he believes Uraraka would love. After three hours of designing and sketching, painting and finishing, drying and waiting, his sign is complete. He stands back and looks at it, proud of what he's done.

"I think she'll love it!" Izuku says to himself confidently. He picks it up and carries it out of his room, running over to Uraraka's dorm. He knocks on the door and waits patiently. A few seconds pass, and the door does not open. Izuku knocks again, but nothing. Eventually, Ashido walks by and sees him.

"Hey Midoriya, you looking for Ochako?" she asks.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" he asks.

"I just saw her. She's down at the school cafeteria, Ashido replies. She notices the sign he's holding. "Oh my god, is that for her?!" Ashido's face turns red and she gets very excited.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me know where she is! Catch you later!" Izuku says, taking off for the cafeteria building. As he gets outside and begins walking towards the cafeteria, raindrops start to fall almost instantly.

"Oh no, no no no!" Izuku says, looking as the raindrops make contact with the sign and smear the paint. He tries to shield it from the rain, but it just makes the paint smear even more. He tries to run towards the nearest shade or area where the rain doesn't hit, but it's far too late. The sign is ruined. Izuku falls to his knees, the drenched sign in his hands. A tear falls down his face. "This can't be happening, why didn't I cover it with something? Why couldn't I have just waited for her to come back..DAMN IT!" he says to himself in his mind, hating himself for the mistake he committed.

"Deku..?" Uraraka asks, seeing him on his knees in the pouring rain. Izuku turns to look at her, his eyes watering. She has her umbrella and coat, and gets close enough to Izuku so that he's shielded from the rain as well. Upon getting closer, she sees the sign he had made, and despite it being smeared, it's still pretty legible. She smiles, and puts a hand over her mouth. Then, she begins to cry.

"Deku..you made this for me?" she asks.

"Y-yeah..listen Uraraka, I'm so sorry..but I ran out trying to find you and then it started raining and-" Izuku says before being interrupted by Uraraka's warm embrace. Her embrace feels so comfortable and blissful. Izuku, initially shocked, calms down a bit and puts his arms around her as well.

"Of course I'll go with you Deku.." she says, looking up at him. Now, at this point, Izuku felt a particular way that he had never quite felt before. Seeing her looking at him, he completely forgot that they were in the pouring rain. He forgot all about the sign, he forgot about everything except Uraraka. In that moment, his whole world was her.

The best way to describe how they both felt is represented in the song "How Deep is Your Love":

"I know your eyes in the morning sun

I feel you touch me in the pouring rain

And the moment that you wander far from me

I want to feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze

Keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave

And it's me you need to show

How deep is your love?"


	12. Chapter 11 - The Cigarette

It is the day of the homecoming dance. It is being held inside an auditorium at UA. It begins at 8 PM, and is expected to run up until midnight. The boys are in their locker rooms, dressing up and getting ready for the occasion, as well as the girls in their locker rooms.

"Man, looking spooky Midoriya!" says Kaminari as he puts his socks on.

Midoriya And Uraraka decided to match their outfits, so he's Frankenstein and she's his bride.

"Thanks Kaminari," he says. "You're looking pretty spooky too."

Kaminari has some Día de Los Muertos face paint on, and Jirou does too. Bakugou and Yaoyorozu are going as vampires, Kirishima and Ashido as pirates, Todoroki and Hagakure as skeletons, Sero and Tsu as wizard/witch.

Izuku is thinking positively of the night. It will be fun! Dancing with Uraraka, hanging out with the best of his friends, just overall a wonderful night to enjoy. What could go wrong?

Meanwhile in the girl's locker room, Yaoyorozu helps Jirou with her dress. She tightens it properly from the back by adjusting the strings.

"There, that should be good!" Yaoyorozu says.

"Thanks Momo. You're a lifesaver." Jirou replies.

After both the boys and girls are prepped and ready, they walk out to the common area and meet up with their partners. Izuku sees Uraraka, and he walks up to her and holds her hand.

"Hey Ochako! You look really cool!" he says.

"Aw, thanks Deku! You look cool too! All scary!" she replies.

Tickets in hand, they walk into the auditorium and are admitted in. The faculty did a great job of decorating the auditorium, spider-webs hang from the ceiling and clouds of smoke fill the room. 'Renegades' by X Ambassadors finishes playing as they walk in. The homecoming dance is of course open to all students of UA, so Uraraka and Izuku come across various familiar faces. Students could also invite non-students as their partners, so some unfamiliar faces were there too.

Chaperoning the whole event are some of UA's staff, such as Thirteen, Midnight, and Aizawa, and a few others. Cementoss is in charge of the snack bar, and he can be seen serving punch and refreshments to students. Present Mic is of course in charge of being the 'DJ' at the event.

"WHAT'S UP CLASS OF 1-A? ARE YOU ALL READY TO GET WILD?!" he yells out into the microphone, some mic feedback echoing throughout the room. As awkward as it was, people cheer nonetheless, and Present Mic starts playing 'Memories' by David Guetta. People get to dancing, and this includes Izuku and Uraraka. At first, Izuku is a little nervous, since he never really was much of a dancer.

"Hey Uraraka, I just want you to know that dancing isn't really my strong suit.." he says to her, his voice masked by the loud bassy music.

"Huh?" she asks, leaning more towards him.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm not too great at dancing!" he says, louder. She understands him this time.

"Oh, don't worry about that Deku! I'm not either!" She replies reassuringly. She takes hold of both of his hands and she faces him. She starts to dance, and she moves his hands to the beat, essentially guiding him. After a few seconds, Izuku catches on surprisingly fast, and she lets go of his hands. They dance together to the upbeat song, and it's quite impressive.

Progressively, they move closer towards where the other couples from 1-A are. They form a sort of circle, among which they dance to the music.

"Hey guys!" Uraraka yells to the others.

"Hi Ochako!" Ashido yells in response.

"Hey, has anyone seen Iida?" Uraraka asks.

"He wasn't in the locker rooms! We didn't think he would come!" Kaminari replies.

"Well, here I am." Iida says from behind Kaminari, joining the circle with a girl. They see that he and the girl he came with picked a werewolf-like costume, nothing too over-the-top however. No one can really recognize the girl that he came with because of her makeup and costume, but regardless she still greets everyone.

"Hi guys!" she says. Everyone recognizes the voice, but they just can't single out the face that belongs to the voice. People wave to them, but no one really decides to ask who she is, in fear of it being someone they know.

"Glad you could join us!" Kirishima adds.

The group dances through a few more songs. 'Rock That Body' by the Black Eyed Peas ends, and Present Mic speaks to the students.

"Alright partners! Here goes a slow song!" Present Mic yells as the lights dim. 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence None The Richer plays. The couples get into the slow dance positions and slowly move from side to side.

Meanwhile, far away on a hilltop that overlooks the UA campus stand 3 people. One of them, a 20-something year old man pulls out a cigarette and lights it, inhaling the smoke and puffing it out. He has long black hair and appears to be of average build and height. Beside him is none other than the villain Time Travel, looking as odd as ever. He appears bruised from the encounter with All-Might. Besides the two of them is a younger girl with wavy blonde hair. She looks to be about the age of a UA student.

"I always hated school dances. They bored me," says the one smoking a cigarette, bringing it to his mouth as he finishes his sentence.

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to be there for this," Time Travel replies. "Do you have the plan down?"

"Yeah, yeah, wait for your signal, cut the lights, and call the fire department." he replies.

"Good," Time Travel says. "Come on, let's go." he says to the girl beside him, and they walk down the hill towards the UA campus. Time Travel puts on a white blanket over his head, completing his costume - a ghost. The girl he's with looks much more inconspicuous, she's wearing a devil costume with horns and a tail.

As they walk off, the man left on the hill finishes his cigarette and flicks an ember onto the dry grass beside him. He watches as the brush catches fire and starts to spread. A smile falls across his face. When the fire gets to about the size of a few feet wide, he runs away from the fire. In two minutes, the fire has spread past the hill and is working it's way down towards a residential area on one side, and towards UA on the other side.

Back inside the auditorium, Izuku and Uraraka are still slow dancing. He stares into her eyes, and she stares into his, and they share a very heartfelt moment.

"Uraraka," Izuku says.

"Yes, Deku?" she replies.

"I hope you don't mind that I ask this..but..why exactly do you like me?" he says.

She pauses for a minute. It's not really a question that she thought he would be asking.

"Well, there's a lot of reasons," she says. "I think you're one of the sweetest boys I've ever met. And you've been such a good friend to me," she pauses again. "I guess the question should be, why don't I like you?"

He smiles at her response, especially the last bit.

"Thank you so much, Uraraka." he says.

She nods. The two stare for a while longer, before they both start to slowly lean in for a kiss. This is it! This is their first kiss! It's about to happen! Hearts are pounding, hands are sweaty, the music still plays.

As this happens, Time Travel and the girl hand in their tickets at the front. The person in charge of admitting people in notices something weird about Time Travel's costume and how poorly put together it is, but thinks nothing of it and lets them both in. Time Travel messages the guy with the cigarette.

"It's time." he messages him.

As Uraraka and Izuku are inches away from their first kiss, the lights in the auditorium go out, but the music still plays. The crowd believes that this is part of the dance, so no one really panics when it happens.

"What's up with that?" Kaminari says.

"Don't know, could be part of the dance. Be on the lookout for Mineta." Ashido replies.

The chaperones in charge know that this is not part of the dance, and they try to figure out what's going on. Present Mic stops the music, and shortly everyone starts to realize that something's not right.

Then, a familiar voice can be heard laughing in an over-the-top manner. Only the 7 heroes recognize that laugh.

"It's Time Travel!" Izuku says, before feeling something pull him down towards the ground.


	13. Chapter 12 - Ballade 81

The man with the cigarette sits in a 1981 Honda Ballade, parked in an alleyway somewhere in the city. He pulls out a cheap-looking flip phone and dials a number, then holds up the phone to his ear and waits as it dials. On the street, several cars pass by, and he watches each one as it does.

"Tokyo Fire Department, what's your emergency?" an operator says through his phone.

"Yeah hi," he says, panting. "You guys have got to get over here, there's a brush fire over by UA, I was driving and pulled over when I saw it. Please, there are children in there!" he says to the operator.

"Alright, how big is the fire sir?" the operator asks.

"Oh geez, I don't know, maybe an acre or two? It's- it's spreading real fast, you know how windy it can get towards nighttime." he replies.

"We will send as many units as we can soon, sir. Thank you for your call." the operator says.

"Yes, no problem!" the man says as he hangs up. A smile falls upon his face. He rolls down the window, and with both hands he rips the phone in half, breaking it. He tosses the pieces out of the car, then rolls the window back up and turns the engine on. Only one of his headlights turns on, and he drives off into the street.

* * *

Meanwhile at the homecoming dance, the fire has spread to the UA auditorium building. One side of the building has caught fire from the outside, and the fire alarm rings, further sending the inside of the auditorium into chaos. Some of the chaperones run outside to the fire to attempt to halt it, while others stay inside guiding the students to safety. As everyone begins to leave the auditorium, the 7 heroes who originally time travelled begin to glow a bright blue. They become the main sources of light in the pitch black auditorium after the lights went out. Izuku, who is presumed by Time Travel to be the strongest of the 7, has been knocked to the floor and held down by Time Travel himself.

A struggle between the two ensues, and Izuku tries to activate his quirk, but it doesn't work.

"Help! Someone!" Izuku yells.

"Don't worry Midoriya, I got you!"

Kirishima runs towards the two and tackles Time Travel off of Izuku, which knocks off his stupid blanket, further revealing to the pro heroes who it is that attacked Izuku.

Aizawa sees this, and he quickly tries to stop Time Travel, but the 7 heroes all vanish in an instant. However, Time Travel remains on the floor of the auditorium this time. Aizawa punches him and uses his quirk to stop any further time travelling. Despite this, Time Travel appears very weak and frail. He is apprehended by the Pro Heroes and brought up to his feet.

"Where the hell did you send those kids," Aizawa asks, holding Time Travel up by his hair.

"I sent them..somewhere you'll never find them.." Time Travel says, smiling, then coughing up blood.

"W-where'd they go," says Kirishima, looking for the 7 who disappeared.

The water sprinklers activate, dousing the auditorium with water. The students and faculty evacuate the building, just in time as the fire consumes one end of the building. The fire engines and firefighter heroes arrive to stop the spread of the fire and extinguish it.

The remaining class of 1-A is left baffled at what just happened. Where did their 7 friends go? Likewise, the girl that Iida came with is confused too.

"They're all just..gone.." she says.

"Yeah, what was up with that? They started to glow blue, and then poof, they're gone! Ribbit!" Tsu says.

"Speaking of which, I'm sorry to ask, but I just can't recognize who you are. Who are you?" Ashido asks.

"Oh, it's me, Mei Hatsume!" she says, wiping off a bit of her makeup.

The students are baffled. They _did not_ think that's who she was, nor were they expecting that.

"Oh, wow. Well, you look good!" Ashido replies.

"Thanks!" she says.

Several cars from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department arrive as well as paramedics. The police put Time Travel in handcuffs and escort him to a police cruiser. As they do so, he becomes unconscious and falls to the floor. The police think he's faking it.

"Nah, you're not fooling us this time." the police say, trying to get him back up onto his feet. After about a minute of trying to get him back up, they realize he's not faking it and genuinely fell unconscious. The paramedics are called over, and they move him onto a stretcher and load him into the ambulance.

Aizawa sees this and wonders why he fell unconscious. He tries to think of the limitations of Time Travel's quirk. You see, every quirk has a limit. For example, when Izuku was using his One-For-All quirk recklessly, he was hurting his own body in the process. Every quirk has a limit, and if that limit is exceeded, it can mean danger for the quirk's user. In the case of Time Travel, his quirk is that he can teleport items, himself or other people through time. However, if he teleports many things at once, his body weakens dramatically. In addition, the further in time he transports something, the more energy it uses up. With this, Aizawa comes to the conclusion that the heroes are very far away in time.

Aizawa pulls his phone out and immediately dials All-Might.

"Yes, Aizawa, what is it?" All-Might asks.

"We have a big problem." Aizawa replies.

* * *

When they finish travelling through time, the heroes find themselves on an empty patch of grass surrounded by a hill and some trees. They stand up and look around, finding each other.

"Hey guys.." Izuku says, dazed from the time travelling.

"Hi," Iida replies. "This can't be good. I don't know how far back that villain took us this time, but UA's building isn't even here yet."

The group examines their surroundings.

"There's no streets either, no street lamps, no buildings..when in time are we.." Yaoyorozu asks.

"Well, eventually we'll find someone." Bakugou says. "Let's go look around."

"Right." Izuku says.

The 7 of them walk up the small hill, and upon reaching the top are amazed by what they see. Down below, where Tokyo used to be, is a small village with several people and a few horses. The houses appear to be constructed out of wood, and appear to be quite dated.

"We must be sometime in the feudal era," Uraraka says. "Tokyo was barely even around back then, and this is probably what it looked like."

"Oh no, how are we ever going to get back now?" Kaminari asks, his hands on his head. He sits down on top of the hill and takes a moment to calm down. Jirou comforts him.

"There'll be a way, Kaminari." she says, patting him on the back.

"We should probably go into the village and ask someone to make sure." Izuku says.

"Yeah right, looking like this?" Kaminari says, now that he's back to his normal self. Izuku almost forgot that they were still in their costumes, so any contact with the village could likely make them suspicious or startle them.

"We should probably go somewhere and ditch our costumes. I can make us all some new clothes to go with the times." Yaoyorozu says.

"Excellent idea, Yaoyorozu!" Iida says. "We should find a river or source of water to wash the decor and paint off of our faces."

The group agrees. They walk down the hill and look around the area. In a small forested area, they find a small creek wide enough to wash one's face. Yaoyorozu focuses her quirk and creates basic clothing for everyone: shirt, pants, and shoes for the boys, and a slightly more formal attire for the girls, since women during this time commonly dressed that way. She hands everyone their new outfit.

"Alright, we'll head a bit down the creek and change over there. You guys can stay here if you'd like." Uraraka says.

The boys agree, and they wait for the girls to leave to start changing. The boys get into their new clothes, and while it's comfortable, it looks a little weird to what they're used to. Kaminari goes over to the creek and washes the paint off his face. As he does so, he looks down the creek in the direction the girls went, and can faintly make out the outline of Jirou. He watches her, hoping he'll be able to see something. His face goes red at the thought of it, and he pretends to keep washing the paint off his face. Iida notices this quite clearly, and knows what he's doing. He slaps Kaminari, which definitely breaks his trance.

"Kaminari! You should know better! Don't spy on your classmates!" Iida says, pulling him up by the collar and away from the creek.

"Hey come on, I wasn't doing anything.." Kaminari says, saddened.

"Creep." Bakugou says.

* * *

Back in the present time, Aizawa has briefed All-Might on the situation that has transpired.

"Do we know at all where they could be?" All-Might asks.

"Not as of right now. We've been trying to use the space time monitor to look for any abnormalities in the continuum, but so far nothing." Aizawa replies.

All-Might looks down at his feet.

"This can't keep happening. We moved the heroes to the academy so they would be safer, but it seems that the opposite has happened. It's all my fault." All-Might says.

"Now now, Toshinori, it's nobody's fault." Principal Nezu says, consoling him.

"He's right. This Time Travel guy was getting on everyone's nerves." Tsukauchi says.

"That reminds me, how's he doing?" Aizawa asks.

"Well, the hospital staff told me that he was nearly dead when they got him. But he's stable now. In a few days, they're moving him to Tartarus." Tsukauchi replies. Tartarus is the name of the max security prison for villain criminals, the same one All-For-One is currently at.

"What if he tries to escape before he's there?" Aizawa asks.

"I don't think that's happening. The doctors told me that if he ever tries to use his quirk again, he likely won't survive." Tsukauchi says.

"In the meantime, we need to find out where they are go get them back safely." All-Might says.

They all nod in agreement, and continue to talk.

* * *

In the past, a few more minutes pass, and both the boys and girls have changed and rinsed away all of the makeup and paint. They meet up again and strategize for their next move.

"So, now that we at least look normal, what should we do?" Uraraka asks.

"Well, we could try to head into the village." Izuku says.

"The problem is, we don't know anyone from that village, and they don't know us. I mean, do they even know anything about quirks?" Jirou says, pointing to her earphones. She has a good point. As far as the villagers would know, quirks don't even exist yet, so seeing Jirou could make the villagers suspicious.

"Quirks, you say?" a random, unfamiliar voice says from behind the group. The 7 of them slowly turn their heads and look at who said that. A short elderly lady stands there in front of them, a cane in her hand. The group's eyes widen. This could alter the timeline.

"She didn't say quirks, no not at all! In fact she said, sporks, like you know, a spoon and a fork!" Kaminari says stupidly.

The old lady shakes her head and laughs to herself.

"Silly boy! You need not worry. I presume that you're all here from the future?" she asks.

"Y-yes..how did you know?" Uraraka asks.

The old lady smiles, and looks up at the sky. The sun indicates it's around 10 in the morning.

"Why don't you all follow me. I will explain, and I hope that you will too. Furthermore, you must all be hungry." she says, turning around and slowly walking off through the patch of grass.

The 7 of them look at each other, unsure what to do. They shrug, and figure that following this lady is the best option they have. They take off towards the lady's home, talking along the way.

* * *

Back in the present time, Aizawa has received word of where in time they are. He briefs Principal Nezu, All-Might, and Tsukauchi.

"We believe they're in the year 1516." Aizawa says.

"My goodness, 500 years?!" All-Might says, bewildered at that number.

"I know. We need to get to the time travel facility and get them back immediately." Aizawa states.

Several pro heroes go along with them to the Time Travel facility at Lake Ichijoji. Along the way, a 1981 Honda Ballade passes by them, going in the direction opposite from the lake. When they get there, they walk to the location, and Aizawa punches the tree and awaits for the door to open. Upon entering, however, everyone is shocked. The pods are all smashed, the equipment destroyed, and there is clear evidence of a fire.

"No.." All-Might says, seeing the damage done to the facility.

The man in the 1981 Honda Ballade lights a cigarette and holds it up to his mouth, a smile falling upon his face.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Stone of Time

(Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you're all having a wonderful week.

For whatever reason, my FanFiction doesn't always show up on the front page of the My Hero Academia category, so if you're enjoying the story and would like to be notified immediately when a new chapter is released, I recommend you follow/favorite the story.

As of the last two chapters, this has become my longest FanFiction ever (in terms of word count). It's been very fun to write, and even more fun to hear what you all have to say. I appreciate everyone's reviews/favorites, it really means a lot to know that people like what I write.

Without further ado, here's Chapter 13 - The Stone of Time.)

"So, you're all students at an academy for becoming heroes?" the old lady asks.

"Yes, that's correct." Iida replies.

"Impressive. So, why is it that you're all here?" she asks.

"A villain, one who goes by the name of 'Time Travel', he transported us here for whatever reason, we still aren't sure. Previously, he had teleported only me back in time only a few years, his goal being to get us all to work for him."

"I see."

"Yes, it all started one night when I saw a blue glowing rock of some sort..I touched it, and I was instantly in a different time.." Iida says.

The old lady stops, and she turns around to face Iida.

"A blue rock, you say?" she asks.

"Y-yes, that's right." Iida replies.

She nods, and turns back to walking.

"I know of this rock." she reveals.

"You-you do?" Kaminari asks.

"Yes, quite well. Particularly, it's a stone of time." she says.

The group looks at each other.

"How do you know about it?" she asks.

"Because my father is the one who made it." she says.

The group looks bewildered.

"So..you're a time traveller too?" Izuku asks.

"You could say that," she replies. "I'll explain to you all the story once we get inside my cottage."

The group is excited. They have come across another time traveller! Now, they have a chance of getting back to their own time.

* * *

Back in the present time, an investigation has been opened into finding the exact cause of the fire at UA. Detectives, including Tsukauchi, scavenge the burn area for any clues or indicators of a cause. Tsukauchi kneels down and observes a half-burnt cigarette butt. He puts on gloves and picks it up, carefully examining it. He places it into a Ziploc bag and sends it in for forensic testing.

Similarly, when scavenging the burn that took place inside UA's time travelling facility, a similar cigarette was found. This led detectives to the conclusion that whoever started both fires was the same person, and that they had an affiliation with the villain Time Travel.

Tsukauchi calls All-Might and Aizawa in for a meeting to tell them of his findings.

"DNA testing revealed that the cigarette belonged to a Tim Miyazaki. 24 years of age, dropped out of UA during his first year."

"Any clue as to what his quirk is?" Aizawa asks.

"He can emit fire from his mouth. That's about it," Tsukauchi responds. "We believe that he was in collaboration with Time Travel. It's not sure what their exact relation is, but we believe that shortly after Time Travel snuck into the auditorium, he started the fire."

"Well, how did he sneak into the auditorium in the first place?" All-Might asks.

"We believe he entered with a female student that attends UA. It could be possible he threatened her, and used her as a way to get in."

"Well, who's the girl?" Aizawa asks.

"We don't know yet. The ticket booth was partially burned." Tsukauchi replies.

The three of them talk for a while longer, then say their goodbyes and continue to their own business.

* * *

In the past, the heroes have continued walking for about an hour. They're very far into the forest, until finally they come across the old lady's cottage. She opens the door for the 7 of them and waits for them all to enter, then closes the door behind her and walks in.

Her cottage is quite large from the inside. Upon entering, to the right is a small living room area with a few couches and chairs and a table. To the left upon entering, is the kitchen and dining room. The students notice that the house looks quite well furnished for the 1500s. She walks with them to the living room and insists that they take a seat and relax.

"Please, feel free to sit down. I'll fix you all something to drink." she says as she walks over to the kitchen. She gets out a few glasses and pours them some leftover tea from earlier in the morning. In the living room, Iida notices a few bookcases with books from the 1900s, 2000s, and other eras in time. _The Grapes of Wrath_, _Don Quixote, Pride and Prejudice, _they're all there on the shelves. He waits for her to return so he can ask her about that. The old lady hands everyone a teacup with warm tea.

"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice that your home is very well-decorated, and that you have books from various time periods on your shelves. Why is that?" Iida asks politely.

The old lady turns to look at her bookshelf.

"Ah, yes. Well, as a time traveller, I've explored many eras in time. I've visited many different places. I've read many books, seen many films, and listened to many songs. Here and there, I'll collect some of my favorite pieces and bring it all back here to my home."

"What if someone sees all this, though? I mean, what about when you have visitors?" Yaoyorozu asks.

"I have no visitors from this time period. I'm the last of my family members. I've made very few acquaintances throughout this life, and I doubt that they know where I am. That's why I built my house here, far away from the towns or villages. No one to bother me," she says. "But you all, you're familiar with this. So you being here doesn't really make a difference."

The group nods in understanding.

"How long have you been time travelling?" Bakugou asks in a condescending tone.

The old lady looks at Bakugou and walks by him as she speaks.

"Oh, ever since I was a little girl, really! My father, as I said, crafted the stone of time. His quirk was that he could see into the future or into the past. As much as he loved his quirk, he wanted to actually experience the future or past. By creating the stone of time, he was able to teleport himself to whatever point in time he was looking into by having the stone with him." she says.

"So, why was it that the stone was in the hands of Time Travel?" Kaminari asks.

"It was many years ago. Long after my father had passed, the stone was stolen from me by a strange man. I presume this man to be the Time Travel you all speak of." she says.

"But if Time Travel's whole quirk is that he can time travel, what did he need the stone for?" asks Jirou.

"He didn't want anyone else to share his ability. By stealing it from me, he essentially took away my power to time travel anymore," the old lady says. "But it's fine. I was getting bored of it anyway. It gets to a point where you feel that you've seen everything there is to see." the old lady says.

"So..you can't time travel anymore.." Izuku says, rather sadly.

"Nope," she says. The group frowns. "But, that doesn't mean that you can't." she adds.

"What do you mean?" Iida asks.

"I mean, that I will help you all to create stones of time." she says.

The group exclaims and cheers.

Uraraka: "Woohoo!"

"Settle down now, but you must all promise me one thing." she says. The group quiets down and listens. "Once you have the stones and have returned to your time, you must destroy them. It can't be risked having another Time Travel steal them."

The group agrees to her demands, and they get to work on creating the stones of time.


	15. Chapter 14 - Mine

The old lady, whose name has since been revealed to be Lady Natsuki, has informed our 7 heroes of her involvement with the so-called 'Stone of Time', a device that gives any user the power of time travel. Lady Natsuki has agreed to help them craft new ones, so that they may return to the present time.

"Come now," she says, getting up and walking towards her front door. "The mine is quite a walk away!"

"Ugh, I don't want to walk so far.." Kaminari says under his breath, sighing.

"Aw, is the baby tired?" Jirou asks.

"N-no!" Kaminari says, defensively.

The group stands, and walks out of Lady Natsuki's home, following her out. She closes and locks the door to her home behind her, and leads the heroes on a long walk in the hot sun.

Izuku starts to wonder what exactly is going on. "So, we're brought 500 years into the past by Time Travel, then coincidentally we run into you, who also happens to be a time traveller, and you're trying to help us get back. Why would Time Travel send us here, if he knows about you?" he asks Lady Natsuki.

"If you think that I'm working with this 'Time Travel' you speak of, or that I'm planning on doing harm upon you all, know that I could've done that all by now. I may look old, but I've learned to fight from some of the greatest of all time, I am a time traveller after all." she replies, smiling.

"I guess that offers some relief," Izuku says, somewhat at ease from his suspicions.

Meanwhile, Jirou has her earphone jacks plugged into her .mp3 player, and is currently listening to '_One of These Nights'_ by The Eagles.

Most of the walk is through forest, however it is not dense enough to block out sunlight. Bakugou has remained especially quiet since they arrived, and both Yaoyorozu and Lady Natsuki have taken notice to this.

"I don't think I've had a chance to hear you speak, young man with spiky hair." Lady Natsuki says.

"I don't speak unless I feel a need to," Bakugou says in his typical brutish tone. "Why don't you just hurry up and show us where the stupid mine is?"

"Bakugou! I'm sorry Lady Natsuki, he's a bit on the short temper side." Yaoyorozu says. Bakugou rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, looking at the leaves on the trees above them.

"Yes, I can see that," Lady Natsuki responds, taking no offense to Bakugou's cold demeanor. "I was told my father was like that as a teenager as well, always grumpy and angry."

Bakugou temporarily shifts his gaze towards Lady Natsuki. He asks, "Oh yeah? Then what happened? How'd he become a total softy later on?"

Lady Natsuki turns and looks at both Yaoyorozu and Bakugou, who are walking side-by-side. She responds, "Well, I suppose it was falling in love with my mother." Natsuki smiles at both of them, then turns back around. A blush falls upon both Yaoyorozu and Bakugou's faces.

"Damned lady," Bakugou says under his breath.

Yaoyorozu discreetly looks at Bakugou, remembering his warm demeanor the first time they time travelled. The way that he offered his jacket to her in the cold of the night, it was a simple act but one that went a long way in her heart.

Yaoyorozu, still blushing, thinks of it all and smiles.

Kaminari looks down at the forest floor as he walks. One thing that hasn't been off of his mind was how terrible the dance was, given the fact that Time Travel essentially ruined it for everyone. He supposes that everyone feels that way, but he feels especially bummed out because he was hoping he would get to share a kiss with Jirou again.

You see, ever since they were kidnapped by Time Travel and Jirou very briefly kissed Kaminari's cheek, he hasn't been able to get her off of his mind. The very instant that he wakes up in the morning, the first thing on his mind in Jirou. As he washes his face, he's thinking of her. Eating breakfast, thinking of her. Going to class, during class, leaving class, doing homework, practicing hero moves, relaxing, and sleeping, during all of these things he thinks of her. His eyes glance up to look at her.

From his angle, he can see the side of her face. He admires the geometry of her face, how her jawline perfectly comes down from her neck to her chin, how beautiful her eyes look, how her hair gently moves forward whenever she takes a step. He remembers the first day he saw her, a day he remembers quite clearly, because he wrote about it in a journal he kept.

* * *

_Kaminari's Journal_

April 3rd, 2015

So, today was the first day of school at UA. I was one of the first people to show up to class (I know! Hard to believe). Upon entering, I saw all these different kinds of kids with cool quirks. For example, this one girl I sat next to was all pink, and she had these little horns coming out of her hair. On my left side, there was another girl I sat next to, and she had these cool-ass earphone jacks coming out of her ears! Like, whoa! She could straight up just plug herself into an iPod or something and start jamming. In all seriousness though, she's kind of cute. But to be fair, I think that of most of the girls in the class, even this other one that's invisible! I can already tell I'm going to have a blast this year!

* * *

Kaminari smiles as he remembers that day, and he continues to look down at the forest floor.

About two hours pass, and they ultimately reach the entrance to a cave. Lady Natsuki stands before the dark cave, taking a moment to take it all in.

"This was where my father took me many times as a child to show me where he obtained the stone. I used to play in the cave, splashing my feet in the tiny puddles, oh those were the days.." Lady Natsuki says.

"It looks pretty dark," Izuku says, the scaredy-cat in him coming out. His teeth begin to chatter and his eyes widen significantly. "Are-are you sure we have to go in?"

"You weak bastard, now's not the time to chicken out you damn twerp!" Bakugou says, enraged by Izuku's sudden fear.

"Okay! Okay, we'll go in, yeah." Izuku says.

Lady Natsuki thinks that Izuku's innocence is adorable. They are still children, after all. She leads them into the cave, and she pulls out a small lantern from a bag that she brought along with her. She lights it, and it provides a decent radius of warm orange light around them. They walk down a few stone steps that were built to make travelling through the cave much easier. Once at the bottom, they find a stone wall filled with bright blue glowing spots.

"Each of these glowing gems you see are stones of time. Just a small quantity, enough to fit in your hand, will suffice to get you all back home." Lady Natsuki says.

"Cool! So, how do we get it out of the wall?" Kaminari asks.

Lady Natsuki moves over, and points toward a stand with several pickaxes on it. The group looks at the pickaxes and sighs.

"What? I'm young, but I'm not _that_ young! Get to mining!" she says, picking up a pickaxe and tossing it to each of the 7. They all grab hold of the pickaxes, which are quite heavy, and pick a rock to mine. All goes well for everyone, except for Kaminari, who seems to have trouble with the rock.

"It's not doing anything!" Kaminari says, swinging harder and harder. Lady Natsuki comes by and puts a hand on his back and stops him. Kaminari looks at her, confused. She takes the pickaxe and flips it over.

"You were using the wrong side." she says as she hands it back to him and walks away. Kaminari looks at the pickaxe in disbelief.

"Yeah, right, like I'm stupid enough to use the wrong si-" Kaminari says as he hits the rock once with the correct side and it falls down to the ground. Jirou laughs at his fail, as he embarrassingly picks up the stone.

Everyone else continues picking at the wall, dust and particles falling off as they do so. Eventually, everyone has a small stone, and they report back to Lady Natsuki.

"Well done, everyone. I must say, you learned fast." Lady Natsuki says.

"Thanks, so now what? Do we just think of where we want to go?" Izuku asks.

"We're not done yet, not quite. As of right now, that's just a piece of rock. You could make it into a necklace of some sort if you wanted to. But, you must undergo a special ceremony in order to give the stone it's power. Come now, we're almost done." she replies, walking towards the way they came in originally. The group holds onto their stones and follows her back out of the cave.

* * *

In the present time, Aizawa and Tsukauchi speak in private.

"Hello, pleasure to see you again, Aizawa." the detective says.

"You as well. What do you have for me?" Aizawa asks.

"Time Travel, his real name Tai Kamigaki, is in a stable condition, well enough to go in for questioning." Tsukauchi replies.

"Let me go with you. I want to ask him a few questions." Aizawa says.

"Alright, but we must go now." Tsukauchi replies. The two get into Tsukauchi's car and drive to the hospital where he's being treated. They walk to his room, and enter.

Aizawa is shocked when he sees Time Travel. He looks nothing like he did earlier in the week. He looks extremely thin and frail, the outline of his bones are clearly visible underneath his skin. Underneath his eyes are wrinkles and dark eye bags. He has an oxygen mask hooked up to his nose/mouth. His heart rate monitor reads 67 bpm.

"Hello, Tai," Tsukauchi says. "This is Shota Aizawa, currently a teacher at UA. He has a few questions he wants to ask you."

"Aizawa..alright, I'll answer his questions." Kai says, struggling to speak. His voice sounds terribly raspy.

"I'll leave you two to it," Tsukauchi says, looking at Aizawa and nodding. He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. Aizawa walks over to the side of Tai's bed and grabs a chair, pulling it towards him and sitting down on it.

"So, why did you take Tenya Iida in the first place? What was your goal?"

"Go to hell." Tai responds.

"Really? Is this how we're starting off?" Aizawa says, unshaken by his statement.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that at least once," Tai says, coughing. He looks up to the ceiling. "My plan was simple. Take one of the many heroes of the prestigious Class of 1-A, then wait for you idiots to send even more my way. Then, once they were all together in a place, defenseless, I would force them to work for me as my apprentices. Obviously, that didn't work, and I was.."

Kai stops his sentence. A tear falls down Kai's cheek, as he remembers how All-Might beat the living crap out of him after he was caught.

"Alright, why did you take them back 500 years then? What was your plan then?" Aizawa asks.

"That All-Might..those kids..they ruined my plan," Kai says. "And afterwards, I no longer wanted to have those kids work for me, I wanted them dead. Then I realized, it would be so much better to ruin their lives, to make them hate living, instead of killing them."

Aizawa looks puzzled. What could he mean by that?

"And what better way to make them hate living by turning them all against each other?" Kai says, his raspiness increasing. Likewise, his heart rate. Aizawa notices the EKG machine beeping louder and louder, and notices his heart rate is up to 91 bpm.

"I didn't send them there with the intent of them never returning, no, I sent them there as a distraction. I want them to return, so they can see what they've caused." Kai says, his heart rate getting to a dangerously high amount. The machine starts beeping intensely, but Aizawa just stares at Kai in disbelief.

"What are you planning on doing!" Aizawa yells. The hospital staff rush in and tend to Kai's heart rate, and a doctor asks Aizawa to step out while they work on him. Aizawa walks out of the room and goes over to Tsukauchi.

"What happened?" Tsukauchi asks.

"The bastard's planning something. He sent the kids back into the past as a distraction, I don't know what the hell he's planning on doing, but it's not good. We need to put UA on high alert." Aizawa says.

Tsukauchi nods, and they proceed with their day. At the same time, the remaining Class of 1-A talks amongst themselves in the lounging area of the dorms. The class was briefed earlier on what had happened with their classmates disappearing.

"So..they're all..in the past.." Tsu says, blown away and saddened by the idea.

"That must've been what happened at the lake too, when they were gone for a whole day!" Sero replies.

"Why would they keep that from us? We're also in the class, shouldn't we know what happens?" Hagakure asks angrily.

"I understand their decision to do so. They must not have wanted to incite a panic, a wise move by the administrators." Tokoyami says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sero says. "But now what? I mean, 500 years into the past, do you think..they'll come back?"

"Of course they're coming back!" Kirishima bursts out. "They have to! They just do!"

Everyone is startled by Kirishima's sudden outburst of anger.

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't want to think about the possibility of them getting stuck there forever. They're our friends, we have to think positively!" Kirishima says, calming down.

"We understand, Kirishima." Tokoyami says.

Kirishima stands up. "I'm going to go on a walk. If anyone wants to join me, feel free."

"I'll join you." Todoroki says, standing up as well. The two friends walk out of the dorms and walk down the street outside UA.

From afar, the man with the cigarette, Tim, and the female student who Kai used to get into the auditorium, watch as Todoroki and Kirishima walk down the street.

Tim lights another cigarette and puts it up to his mouth.

"Do you have to always do that?" the girl asks.

"Yup, I do. It keeps me calm." Tim replies.

"Alright then." she says.

"Kim, remember. You're doing the right thing." Tim says, revealing the girl's name to be Kim.

"Am I though? Why is it that, ever since that stupid night of the dance, I haven't been able to sleep? Why is it that everytime I hear someone speak of it, I feel an emptiness in my stomach pulling me down towards the earth?" Kim says, angrily.

He puffs out some smoke and shakes his head.

"Remember. It's not right what UA does. These are so-called 'Pro-Heroes' training kids to do whatever it is they want them to do. Kai made that very clear." Tim says.

Kim stays quiet, and thinks about what he says.

"Now, tell me what it is you're going to do."

"I'm going to use my shape-shifting quirk to disguise as one of their friends, then attack them and run away." Kim says, reluctantly.

"That's good. Now go. We don't have much time." Tim says.

Kim uses her shape-shifting quirk and turns into Izuku Midoriya. She runs down into the city, slowly creeping up on Kirishima and Todoroki.


	16. Chapter 15 - All Hell Breaks Loose

Kirishima and Todoroki walk alongside each other in the present time. They don't really have a set idea of where they're going. Todoroki notices that Kirishima's been relatively quiet.

"Are you alright Kirishima?" Todoroki asks.

"Huh?" Kirishima says, turning his head to look at him.

"You just, sounded stressed out back there." Todoroki asks. From afar, Kim the Shapeshifter is disguised as Izuku, and she watches and hears their conversation. She tries to figure out when the best time to strike will be, and she sneaks around them to remain unseen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good dude. It's just, I miss Bakugou man, I miss everyone really. I don't want to think about them being gone. Whatever this time travel guy was doing, I hope he stops it soon." Kirishima says.

"I miss them too. But, you shouldn't just burst out like that at them. " Todoroki says.

Kirishima feels terrible for bursting out. It's not really like him. He feels a tear coming out of his eye.

"I appreciate you coming with me on this walk Todoroki, but is it alright if I just..be alone for a while?"

"Yeah, if you need me I'll be back at the dorms." Todoroki says, patting Kirishima on the back and turning around and walking away.

Now that he's alone, Kirishima cries to himself, wiping away his tears. Kim takes note of this, and she figures out an even better way to tear the group apart. She shapeshifts into Todoroki instead, and comes out from her hiding place and starts to walk closely behind Kirishima.

"Hey, Kirishima," the fake Todoroki says, tapping Kirishima's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kirishima says, turning around to see what he believes to be Todoroki. Before he can even say another word, the fake Todoroki punches Kirishima in the face with a hard blow, slamming him to the ground. The fake Todoroki steps on Kirishima's chest, and looks down at him. Kirishima is still stunned from the blow to the face.

"You're weak." the fake Todoroki says.

"To..Todoroki..what the hell's wrong with you?" Kirishima asks.

The fake Todoroki kicks Kirishima in the side, then punches him in the face again, knocking Kirishima unconscious. The fake Todoroki runs into the nearest alleyway and hides, then returns to her normal appearance, Kim. She walks around the block to pretend she's just a passerby, then runs over to the unconscious Kirishima and kneels beside him. She waits for him to wake up.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? Sir?" Kim asks, her hand on his cheek.

"Ahh.." Kirishima groans in pain. His entire face and sides are hurting, and he can feel blood run down from his forehead. He sits up with the help of Kim, and he blinks slowly. Suddenly, he's overwhelmed with pure hatred and rage for Todoroki.

"Sir?" she asks again.

"Where'd he go.." Kirishima asks.

"The guy that hit you? He ran that way, towards the academy!" she says, pointing in the direction.

Struggling, Kirishima stands up, and limps down the sidewalk towards UA. Kim yells, "Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?"

Kirishima says nothing, and he limps towards UA. Kim turns around and walks away, smiling, now that her plan has actually worked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the past, the heroes have since mined their respective Stones of Time, and are walking to the ritual site. The ritual site is a tiny river that curves through a small open area of the forest.

Lady Natsuki sits down beside the river, and asks that the 7 heroes join her.

"Sit, everyone. Close to the water." she says.

The group does as their told, and sits down.

"Good. Now, hold the stone in both of your hands. Look at it closely, turn it around, observe it. Then, slowly submerge it into the water, making sure it's still in your hands. Then, close your eyes. Think of the very first memory you have. Remember it as vividly as you can, focus all of your thinking into it." Lady Natsuki says.

For Izuku, it's seeing All-Might on T.V. and admiring how awesome he is. For Ochako, it's being with her parents at Tokyo Disneyland. For Bakugou, it's being praised for being so brave and strong. For Yaoyorozu, it's one time she went to the movies with her parents. For Kaminari, it's remembering the first time he used his quirk, and how dopey he became. For Jirou, it's playing with her earphone jacks and listening to music through them. For Iida, it's playing video games with his older brother Tensei.

"Now, try to think of everything you can from that first memory, to now. It doesn't have to be in-depth, just as much as you can." Lady Natsuki adds.

The 7 heroes do so, and slowly, Lady Natsuki watches as their stones begin to glow blue.

"That's it, keep going. As soon as you feel your hands begin to burn, you can stop your concentration and close your eyes." she says.

The group goes on for about a minute longer, and finally they open their eyes and take their stones out of the water. They look down, and see their stones are now glowing bright blue.

"Woah!" Kaminari says.

"This is incredible.." Iida adds.

"You're all done. Now all that's left is for you all to think of when you want to go to, and close your eyes. When you open them, you will be there." she says.

"I..we can't thank you enough," Izuku says. "Thank you so much for all of this."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch!" Uraraka says.

"You need not thank me. Just remember what I told you about getting rid of those stones!" she says.

The group nods in agreement.

"Goodbye!" they say, waving as they close their eyes and think of the present time.

* * *

The group of 7 opens their eyes, and they are back in the UA auditorium. They stand up and cheer, hugging each other.

"We did it! We're back!" Kaminari says, excitedly.

Iida notices that half of the auditorium is literally missing, as though something had destroyed it.

"I..what happened to the auditorium?" Iida asks.

The group looks at what he's talking about, and they're shocked too.

"I don't know, but we need to go find the others and let everyone know we're back!" Uraraka says.

Meanwhile at the dorms, the real Todoroki has made it back.

"Hey Todoroki! Back so soon?" Hagakure asks.

"Yeah, Kirishima said he wanted some time alone so I figured I'd just come back here." Todoroki says, walking over to the couch and sitting alongside Hagakure.

"Poor guy, he probably just misses Bakugou and Kaminari alot." Tsu says.

"Yeah, those three are inseparable." Ashido says.

Suddenly, the 7 heroes come through the side door of the dorms, and they see all of their friends there.

"GUYS!" Kaminari yells out, running over to them.

"Oh my god, they're back!" Tokoyami says, happily. More hugs are had, and everyone is cheering at the fact that they're back from the past.

"What even happened to you guys while you were there? Fill us in!" Mineta says.

"Yeah, and why are you guys wearing that?" Ashido asks, looking at their clothes from the past.

"We will tell you guys everything." Yaoyorozu says.

"Wait a minute, where's Kirishima?" Bakugou asks.

Just then, they hear the sound of a door suddenly slammed open. They turn around, and see an injured Kirishima limp in.

"Oh my god!" Ashido says, running over to Kirishima and cupping his cheeks. "Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened to you, who did this?"

Kirishima says nothing, and the group looks at his face. Kirishima has nothing but pure hatred in his eyes, as he slowly lifts his finger up to point at Todoroki. Everyone turns to look at Todoroki, who is shocked.

"Todoroki? What the hell did you do to him?" Ashido asks, angrily.

"I, I didn't do anything!" Todoroki says, backing away slowly. Kirishima charges at him, and tackles him to the floor. Kirishima gets on top of Todoroki and punches him in the face.

Hagakure yells, "Kirishima, stop that! Get off of him!"

"What's wrong with you? Don't you see what he did to him?" Ashido responds to Hagakure.

"Are you serious right now? Why would Todoroki attack Kirishima?" Hagakure responds.

"Look at Kirishima! Do you think Kirishima made all of that up?" Ashido yells back.

Meanwhile, Todoroki is stunned from Kirishima's sudden tackle. He's extremely confused as to why Kirishima is attacking him.

"Hey! Guys! Stop it!" Izuku says, running over to try to get Kirishima off of Todoroki. Kirishima hits Izuku in the chest, pushing him away. Izuku falls to the floor, hitting his back on the side of the couch. Uraraka runs over to him and kneels beside him.

"Are you okay, Deku?" she asks.

"Yeah," Izuku says, rubbing his back.

Todoroki tries to block Kirishima's punches, but can't. Kirishima is too agile and too strong.

Now Hagakure and Ashido are getting into an argument. Ashido comes closer to Hagakure.

"Back away from me, pinkie!" Hagakure yells.

"Oh, pinkie? Big talk coming out from the girl who I can't even SEE!" Ashido says, pointing out her invisibility. She shoves Hagakure away.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Hagakure yells in response.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do, huh?" Ashido says, pushing Hagakure again, harder.

Hagakure takes Ashido's arm and bends it towards her, hurting Ashido and making her scream. It doesn't break/sprain her arm or anything, it just hurts alot.

"I told you not to touch me!" Hagakure says, letting go of her arm and shoving Ashido to the floor.

And then, all hell officially broke loose.

Todoroki sees no other option than to defend himself with his quirk. Todoroki creates a small barrier of ice between him and Kirishima, and he crawls away from him. Kirishima punches the ice barrier and breaks it, then he stands up.

"Kirishima, I don't know what you think it is that I did, but you have to listen to me-" Todoroki says, before he's thrown against the wall behind him by a sudden explosion. When the smoke clears, Todoroki sees Bakugou is standing next to Kirishima, the same look of hatred in his eyes.

"You're dead, IcyHot.." Bakugou says.

Bakugou prepares to use another one of his explosions, but he's knocked to the floor by Izuku.

"I'm sorry Kacchan!" Izuku says as he tackles Bakugou, then backs away from him.

"DAMNIT DEKU! YOU WANT TO DIE TOO, DON'T YOU?" Bakugou yells, getting up and walking towards Izuku.

At the same time, Tsu jumps over to Ashido and helps her up.

"Thanks Tsu," Ashido says.

"Ribbit!" Tsu says.

"Oh, so now you're on her side too, froggy?" Hagakure says, walking towards them. Tsu extends her tongue in front of Hagakure's feet, essentially tripping Hagakure to the floor. Ashido picks Hagakure up by her hair, and the two start twirling around hitting each other.

"What the hell's happening," Jirou asks, watching all of this happen.

"I don't know, but I think I'm on Kirishima's side." Kaminari says.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, why would Todoroki fight him? It's not like him at all!." Jirou says.

"Yes, Jirou's right. Todoroki is not one to start fights." Tokoyami adds.

"We've got to do something, if they keep going they're going to get themselves killed." Yaoyorozu says.

"I'll call Aizawa!" Uraraka says, dialing him.

Meanwhile, Kirishima catches Izuku off guard, and picks him up and throws him towards one of the windows. Izuku shatters the glass and he falls outside.

"Deku!" Uraraka yells out, worried for Izuku.

From afar, Kim the Shapeshifter and Tim the Smoker watch through binoculars as the heroes fight amongst themselves.

"Good thinking, Kim. It looks like that did the trick." Tim says, raising a cigarette to his mouth with his empty hand.

"Thanks." Kim says, watching as Izuku gets up and dusts off the tiny glass shards from his shirt.

Izuku hasn't been using his quirk so far, and he really doesn't want to. He climbs back through the broken window, only to be thrown to the ground by Bakugou. He climbs on top of Izuku and holds him down by his neck.

"You damn fool..when will you learn..to get out of the way.." Bakugou says, raising his open palm above Izuku's face, about to send an explosion right at Izuku's face. Izuku closes his eyes, and waits to feel the burning of his face, but it never happens. He opens his eyes, and sees Bakugou trying to create an explosion, but nothing happens. Bakugou looks over at everyone else, who likewise has stopped fighting.

In the middle of all of the wreckage stands Aizawa, his quirk activated. From where he is, he can see everyone in the room, so everyone's quirk is disabled.

"Everyone, outside. Now." Aizawa says, disappointment in his voice.

Bakugou looks down at Izuku and frowns. He gets off of him, and stands up. Izuku stands up as well and rubs his head, which is hurting from being thrown everywhere. He looks over at Kirishima and Todoroki, which are both extremely bruised and hurt from fighting. Nonetheless, they walk alongside each other on their way out of the door.


	17. Chapter 16 - Illusion

Everyone slowly walks outside, and waits for Aizawa to come out. Aizawa steps out and deactivates his quirk, then puts on some eye drops for his eyes.

"Ever since that incident at the U.S.J., it hurts immensely to use my quirk. So why the hell, did you all think it was a good idea to make me use it again?" Aizawa says, extremely angry.

"W-we're sorry Aizawa.." Ashido says.

"Explain to me what happened. Now." Aizawa says.

Everyone starts talking all at the same time, an incomprehensible chatter commencing. Aizawa shakes his head, and yells, "Enough!"

The group quiets down.

"Tokyoami, tell me what it is that happened." Aizawa says.

"Well, the 7 of them got back from wherever it is they were in time, and we were regrouping and meeting with everyone again. However, shortly after they entered, so did Kirishima, and he appeared to be badly bruised and injured, as though he had been in a fight. Ashido asked who did this to him, and he pointed to Todoroki, who appeared surprised. Earlier, Todoroki and Kirishima went on a walk, then Todoroki returned by himself shortly after. He said that Kirishima wanted to be alone. That's what I'm understanding." Tokoyami responds.

"Alright, Todoroki, anything you want to add?" Aizawa says.

"I..I left Kirishima after he told me that he wanted to be alone. I came right back here." Todoroki responds.

"Kirishima, how about you?" Aizawa asks.

"Yeah, at first I thought you left, and then about a minute later, I was punched in the face and kicked in the side by you!" Kirishima responds.

"That was not me!" Todoroki says.

The gears turn in Aizawa's head. He understands now what has happened. He recalls back to Time Travel's cryptic message about wanting to tear the heroes apart. It appears that this was his attempt to do so.

"Alright, enough. Both of you." Aizawa says, calming them down. "Kirishima, the Todoroki that you saw was not him. It was most likely an illusion of some sort by an apprentice of Time Travel. Which by the way, for those who just got back, Time Travel has been locked up since. He's not going to be time travelling anymore, either." Aizawa adds.

"Well, that's a relief." Yaoyorozu says.

"Yeah, but you're not off the hook yet. As you can see behind you, you've nearly destroyed the bottom floor of the building. You _will all_ be tasked with cleaning and repairing this building. Despite the malicious efforts of Time Travel's apprentices, you are still responsible for your actions. If this was purely a battle between Kirishima and Todoroki, which shouldn't have even happened in the first place, no one else should've started fighting as well. " Aizawa says.

The group sighs altogether, unhappy with Aizawa's punishment.

"Don't complain. You all should've known better than to let it get so out of hand. As for the seven of you who just got back, come see me when you're finished. Now, get to it." Aizawa says, as he walks away.

"Wow. We just got back and now we have more work.." Kaminari says.

"Yeah, kind of a bummer." Jirou replies.

Todoroki and Kirishima stare at each other for a while. Finally, Kirishima speaks up.

"I'm sorry Todoroki. I shouldn't of been so quick to assume. I just, it looked just like you.." Kirishima says.

"I understand, Kirishima. I accept your apology." Todoroki replies.

"Really? That quick?" Uraraka asks.

"Boys work in mysterious ways.." Yaoyorozu says.

Likewise, Ashido, Hagakure, and Tsu apologize to each other. The only ones who don't, are Izuku and Bakugou.

The class walks into the wrecked building and starts cleaning up the wreckage. They get a few brooms and dustpans from the custodian's closet and get to work collecting all of the broken fragments and glass shards.

* * *

Hours later, Aizawa, and Principal Nezu walk through the halls of Shiketsu High School, which is the prestigious rival hero academy.

"So..you think it's Camie Utsushima.." Nezu says.

"It would add up to what Kirishima and Todoroki described. She's the only one who could've pulled that sort of thing off." Aizawa says.

"Well, I'm not too sure about your hypothesis, Aizawa.." Nezu replies.

"It won't hurt to ask her a couple of questions." Aizawa says.

"I suppose you're right about that." Nezu says. They make it to a particular classroom, and knock on the door. A pro hero opens the door and recognizes both Aizawa and Nezu. The pro hero's name is Bond, the hero Bond. His quirk is secret agent, which enables him to move extremely quietly and stealthily.

Bond: "Nezu! Aizawa! What's going on?"

Aizawa: "Hello Bond, we just wanted to speak with one of your students for a few moments, ask her a few questions pertaining to matters over at UA."

Bond: "Oh, that's no problem! Which student are you inquiring about?"

Aizawa: "Camie Utsushima."

Bond turns and peeks his head into the classroom.

"Ms. Utsushima, if you would come outside for a second, please." Bond says.

The class turns to look at Camie. She has a surprised look on her face, but nonetheless she gets up and walks out of the classroom.

"I'll leave you to two it. Nice seeing you guys!" Bond says.

"Likewise. Thanks, Bond." Nezu says. Bond returns to instructing his classroom.

"Hello, Utsushima." Aizawa says.

"Good afternoon Mr. Aizawa, Principal Nezu. Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing too severe. You see, we believe that someone tried to start a fight between Kirishima and Todoroki from Class of 1-A at UA, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" Nezu says.

"No sir, why would I?" She asks, surprised.

"Well, Kirishima describes that he was attacked by what he believed to be Todoroki, however it was most likely an illusion. We came to you because your quirk specializes in that." Aizawa states.

"Oh my goodness..well if it helps, I've been in class all morning. You can ask any of my teachers, o-or check the roll sheet, I should be present for all of them." Camie responds.

Aizawa looks at Nezu. He shakes his head.

"Alright sweetie, we've heard enough. Sorry to bother you like that, you can resume your classwork." Nezu says.

"No, it's no problem. Thank you." She says as she walks back inside.

"Well, it's not her." Nezu says.

"Yeah, check the list of student quirks again. There has to be something similar, a disguiser, impersonator..a shapeshifter..I don't know." Aizawa says.

"Shapeshifter, huh.." Nezu says, getting an idea and stroking the underside of his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the class of 1A has since done as much as they can to repair and clean up the mess that they made. They finish as they move the couch into position where it used to be.

"There, it's spotless. Perfection." Iida says.

"Great job everyone!" Kaminari says, giving out high-fives.

"We should go see Aizawa now," Izuku says. "He did say to go see him."

Yaoyorozu: "Yeah, let's go. We'll be back, guys."

Ashido: "Alright! Don't get lost in time again!"

Jirou: "Damn, I hope not."

The 7 heroes go to Aizawa's office. They knock on his door, and he opens it and lets everyone inside.

"Alright, Iida, sum up what happened this time."

Aizawa asks.

"We were at the dance, then suddenly we were teleported to an open field. We looked around and noticed UA was missing. We deduced that we were sometime in the 1500s. We met an old lady, named Lady Natsuki, who showed us her home and told us that she came from a family of time travellers. She explained that anyone can time travel through the use of a Stone of Time, which reminds me.." Iida says, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out his Stone of Time and tosses it onto Aizawa's desk.

Iida: "The old lady said to destroy these as soon as we got here. We must do so immediately."

Aizawa: "Yes, that would most likely be appropriate. Anyway, was that it?"

Iida: "Roughly, yes."

Aizawa: "Alright. I'm going to say this once and hopefully only once. I'm sorry that you guys keep getting stuck in time. We're doing our best to up the security at the school. However, I shouldn't have to be saying this to you. All of this shouldn't have even happened in the first place."

"Well, you don't have to be sorry, Aizawa!" Kaminari says.

"Yeah, it's actually been a good learning experience for all of us. In a way, we're figuring out how to problem solve and handle problems." Izuku adds.

"I have to agree with them." Yaoyorozu adds.

Aizawa is surprised at the reaction of the students. He smiles.

"Very well. Now, let me brief you on what has happened since you've been gone." Aizawa says, briefing the students on what they missed.


	18. Chapter 17 - Shapeshifter

It's been a few days since the heroes had their small skirmish within themselves. In the time since, they've returned to business as usual, attending classes as a whole for the first time in a while.

"Ah, how good it is to be back here.." Kaminari says, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands on the back of his head, closing his eyes. He accidentally leans a little too far back and he falls backwards onto the floor, his legs sticking up like a peace sign.

"Oh, yeah, business as usual alright.." Jirou says, looking at good old dopey Kaminari.

Izuku and Bakugou still haven't made amends since their fight back at the dorm commons. Izuku looks over from across the class at Bakugou, who is looking out the window at something outside. Bakugou gets the feeling of someone staring at him, and with an angry face he turns to look right at Midoriya. Izuku quickly looks away, startled, pretending to be looking at something on the ceiling or something.

After class, he catches up with him outside the classroom buildings.

"H-hey! Kac-chan!" Izuku yells out to him, running up from behind him.

"What do you want, nerd?" Bakugou asks in his typical aggressive demeanor. Izuku runs to be in front of Bakugou and stops him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the whole thing back at the dorms. I was just trying to defend Todoroki.." Izuku says.

"Don't bother trying to apologize to me Deku..it's not going to make me think any more highly of a wimp like you." Bakugou says, continuing to walk to wherever he's going. Izuku runs back in front of him, stopping him again.

"But I am sorry! I really am! I don't want to keep fighting you!" Izuku says.

Bakugou stops, and he comes close to Izuku. He grabs hold of Izuku's collar and looks him dead in the eyes. Izuku is somewhat in fear.

"You don't want to keep fighting me, huh? Is that what you want?" Bakugou asks, waiting for a reply from Izuku. Midoriya says nothing, surprised by all of this. Bakugou shakes Izuku aggressively and asks louder, "Answer me!"

"Yes, I don't want to fight you!" Izuku yells out.

"Then stay out of my damn way!" Bakugou yells, shoving Midoriya away and walking away. Midoriya fixes his collar as he watches an angry Bakugou stomp away.

"Geez.." Izuku says, fixing himself up and turning to walk back to the dorms. Izuku walks up to his dorm room and walks in, setting down his backpack and taking off his uniform. He slips into his everyday clothes and takes a seat on the side of his bed, looking out of the window at the trees outside.

"Despite how much of a jerk Bakugou can be..I can't deny that he's been one of my closest friends since as long as I can remember. He wasn't always like this, and I know that deep down inside he knows that _that_ isn't who he really is," Izuku thinks to himself. "I just hope that he returns to his old self soon, otherwise I can't tell what he'll become."

Izuku looks at his special All-Might™ calendar, which the picture for the current month is one of All-Might lifting an entire barbell with one hand and pointing at the camera, saying "You can be a hero, too!". Izuku decides to give All-Might a call.

"Hello, Izuku. What's going on?" All-Might asks in his worn-out voice.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you had time to talk in person." Izuku asks.

"Uhh, yeah, of course! I have time. If you want, swing by my house and we'll talk." All-Might says.

"Great! I'll see you there." Izuku says, hanging up. He puts his shoes on and heads out of the dorms to All-Might's house.

* * *

Principal Nezu has spent the last several days searching the databases for potential leads as to who the villain Time Travel had been working with. Specifically, a student who helped sneak Time Travel into the auditorium on the night of the homecoming dance. He comes across the file of a "Kim Matsumara", a student from the general studies course who possesses a Shapeshifter-like quirk. He finds that Kim has not been present to class since the day of the dance, and he believes her to be one of Time Travel's accomplices. He phones up Aizawa, All-Might, and Tsukauchi, and informs them of his findings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tim and Kim sit in Tim's car in a parking garage somewhere outside of Tokyo. Tim, as usual, is smoking a cigarette, but he at least rolled the windows down so he doesn't hotbox the thing.

"So, what did you see?" Tim asks.

"Well, when I went by there earlier, they looked normal. I don't think they're really turned against each other." Kim says.

"Damn." Tim says, finishing his cigarette and tossing it out of the car. He leans forward and starts the car, which sputters a bit before starting. He puts into reverse and drives out of the parking space.

"Where are we going now?" Kim asks.

"Well, we can try one more thing to mess them up." Tim says.

"..like what?" Kim asks, unsure of what Tim is thinking about.

"Oh, you know. I think it'd damage a certain someone's reputation if they were caught on camera stealing from a store," Tim says. "Someone like Izuku Midoriya."

Kim understands exactly what Tim means, and she smiles.

"Good thinking. Let's do it." Kim says, as Tim puts the car in drive and leaves the parking garage.

* * *

Meanwhile, the real Izuku walks up to All-Might's house and knocks on the door. All-Might opens.

"Young Midoriya! Come in, please." All-Might says, signalling for Izuku to come in. Izuku says hi to him, and he happily walks in.

"Can I get you anything to drink? I've got water, juice, you name it." All-Might asks.

"Oh yeah, water would be fine, thank you." Izuku says.

"Alright, let me get that for you. Take a seat, please." All-Might says, gesturing towards his couch. Izuku takes a seat on the rather comfortable blue couch in All-Might's living room as All-Might steps into his kitchen. He hears the sound of water being poured into a glass, and he comes back shortly after. He sets the glass of water on a coaster in front of Izuku, and he takes a seat on the couch next to him.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about, Izuku?" All-Might asks.

"Well..it's just.." Izuku says, having a difficulty of saying what he wants to say. "I sort of..really like Uraraka..and she really likes me.." Izuku says.

All-Might nods understandably, hoping that the question won't be difficult.

"And..I'd love to officially date her..but I don't know how that would affect our hero stuff.. You know?" Izuku elaborates.

"I see." All-Might says.

"So I guess, I'm asking you for help on what I should do..I mean, you've probably had to deal with stuff like this tons of times before, right?" Izuku asks.

All-Might's eyes widen at hearing that, because in all honesty, All-Might wasn't really ever in a relationship like that.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, totally. I understand," All-Might says, embarrassingly lying. "Look, Midoriya, it's great that you both have feelings for each other. It's normal at this age. There's no problem with the two of you dating, but you will both have to balance your studies/herowork, as well as your relationship. You may find that in time, things won't work out the way you want them to. In that case, you'll have to make a decision, a very difficult one at that. You'll both have to choose either each other, or your herowork. At that point, that's none of my concern. That's down to the both of you." All-Might says.

Izuku nods, and takes what All-Might says into consideration. He takes a big gulp from the glass of water and wipes his mouth.

"Yeah, thank you, All-Might." Izuku says.

"Of course, Midoriya. Anything else on your mind?" All-Might asks.

Izuku thinks back to his encounter with Bakugou earlier in the day, but decides not to ask All-Might about it.

"No, not really. I think that's all that I really needed to talk about," Izuku says. He finishes his glass of water and stands up.

"Thanks for having me," Midoriya says, shaking All-Might's hand.

"No, thank you for coming. Take care, Izuku. Remember, I'm here for you." All-Might says, shaking his hand back.

Izuku and All-Might say goodbye to each other, and Izuku leaves.

* * *

A shapeshifting Kim disguises herself as Izuku Midoriya. She walks into a random convenience store in Tokyo and walks up to the register, holding up a knife.

"Give me everything in the register, now." the fake Midoriya says.

The cashier recognizes him to be Izuku Midoriya, the kid from the widely-televised Sports Festival.

"W-what..what are you doing?" The cashier asks, confused out of his mind on as to why a hero is robbing him.

The fake Izuku slashes the cashier's arm with the knife, mildly cutting him. The cashier screams in agony, and covers his arm with his hand. He nods, and takes out the money from the cash register and hands it over to the fake Midoriya. The fake Midoriya runs out of the store and into Tim's car, which then drives off into the city.


	19. Chapter 18 - Foster

Mr. Aizawa, who had asked all of the students for their Stones of Time, is in the middle of a field somewhere in the wilderness. In a small bag, he had placed all of the Stones of Time. He takes the bag and sets it down on a piece of solid ground, then takes a larger rock and smashes the stones, essentially destroying them. He tosses the remaining bits into a nearby river, watching as they flow out to the ocean.

* * *

Izuku walks down the streets of downtown Tokyo, on his way back to UA after spending some time with All-Might at his home. On the way back, he accidentally bumps into an elderly man who drops his bag of goods.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry sir, please, let me get that for you." Izuku says, reaching down and getting the bag for the old man. The old man was forgiving of Izuku, until he saw his face. The old man's eyes widened, and he screamed.

"Ah! Get away from me! Thief!" the old man says, running away.

Confused, Izuku tilts his head and shrugs.

"What was that about.." Izuku says to himself. As Izuku continues walking, he notices more and more people gasping and covering their mouths upon seeing Izuku. Then, he looks up at one of the large TV screens on the side of the skyscrapers, which is displaying the news.

"BREAKING NEWS! 16-year old Izuku Midoriya, an aspiring hero famous for his performance during the UA Sports Festival was caught on camera robbing a convenience story on Orimono Street. Sources say he walked up to the cash register and injured the cashier, then took all of the money and fled the scene. If anyone has any information on his whereabouts, don't be discouraged from calling the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department immediately." the news reporter says. Alongside the news report is a video from inside the store, of the fake Izuku clearly running into the store and running out with money.

"W-what..no.. that's not me!" Izuku says. Izuku runs away in a panic, hurrying to get to UA Academy so he can get help from someone.

When Izuku walks into the commons, he finds several Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department asking his friends several questions. When he walks in, the police ran over to Izuku and detain him.

"H-hey! Guys! That wasn't me!" Izuku says.

Just as the police officers are about to handcuff him, All-Might enters the room.

"Do not put a cuff on that boy's hands," All-Might says, looking at the police officers. "You've got the wrong person."

"How can you be so sure, All-Might? We have video evidence of him robbing a store!" a police officer asks.

"Because he was with me. He came to speak with me about personal matters, there's no way that he could've robbed the store." All-Might says.

The police officers look at each other and shrug. They let go of Izuku, and scratch their heads.

"Well, then how do you explain the video?"

"That's not him. There's a villain impersonating these kids, trying to defame them. It happened earlier with another one of the students." All-Might elaborates.

"Woah, we didn't even think about that possibility!" the police officer says, his mind blown. The officers walk over to Izuku and bow to him, begging for forgiveness.

"We apologize, Midoriya, we were just following orders from the lieutenant! We'll be more careful next time."

Izuku, surprised but humbled by their apologies replies, "It's fine, there's no need to apologize."

The police officers depart and leave the commons.

"This is getting ridiculous," All-Might says. "I don't know why they're still so bent on following Time Travel's orders. He's already locked up. They don't have to be loyal to him."

"Neither do I.." Izuku replies.

"Midoriya, don't you worry. We'll square up this incident. I have some friends who work in the news that will clear this up." All-Might says, patting Izuku's shoulder.

"So..the same person that disguised themselves as Todoroki.. disguised themselves as me and robbed a store?" Izuku asks.

"It seems so, yes." All-Might replies.

Izuku is quite bewildered by this. He doesn't understand why Time Travel would go to such great lengths to try to bring them all down, and why his attempts are so..weird.

"Anyway, be wary of something that seems off or suspicious. Chances are, it's probably Time Travel's henchmen up to no good. When we catch them, we'll let you and everyone else know." All-Might says.

"Alright, okay." Izuku responds.

All-Might walks out of the dorms and heads out to the news station.

"I knew it wasn't you, Midoriya. This wasn't anything like you." Iida says, patting Izuku on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Iida." Izuku replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aizawa and Principal Nezu have been on an undercover mission to get more information about this 'Kim' shapeshifter person. Upon reviewing her application to UA, they were able to obtain her personal information, such as her home address. Upon doing research about the address on the internet, they find that it is a foster home. Aizawa and Nezu ride in a car to said address.

"So, what do we ask them?" Nezu asks.

"I don't know, maybe 'have you seen Kim recently?'" Aizawa replies.

"You don't think she's been home?" Nezu asks.

"I doubt it. It sounds to me like she's going rogue with this Tim person, probably up to no good." Aizawa replies.

They pull up to the home, which is in a relatively bad neighborhood of Tokyo. The two step out and walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. About 20 seconds pass, and no reply is heard. They ring again. This time, the very faint sound of feet scraping against hardwood is audible, but the door remains closed.

Aizawa, growing impatient, bangs the door several times.

Finally, the sound of the door unlocking is heard, and the door is opened slightly. A woman, presumed to be Kim's foster mom, opens the door and looks at the two of them.

"Hello? Who are you?" the woman asks.

"Hello ma'am. I am Principal Nezu, and this is Shota Aizawa. We're faculty at UA High School, where your foster daughter Kim attends?" Nezu says.

"Oh, you're here because of Kim. Listen, I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know where the hell she is, and I couldn't really care any less." the foster mother replies, in a surprisingly cold tone.

"You're her mother, what do you mean you don't care?" Aizawa replies.

"Yes, what kind of mother would say something like that about their poor innocent child? What kind of irresponsible, careless parent ever even utter the words 'I don't care where my daughter is'? I'll tell you what kind of mother. The mother of a child who is one of the most rebellious little brats in existence, using her quirk to cause nothing but trouble. Ever since she got here, she's caused trouble and caused this foster home to go from one of the best to one of the worst." she says.

"Alright, alright. So you haven't seen her?" Aizawa asks.

"No. Last time I saw her was a week ago. She came by to grab a few clothes and some of her things, then she left with some friend of hers in his car." the foster mom replies.

"Did she tell you where she was going? Anything at all?" Nezu asks.

"No, but our camera, the one next to the doorbell that you two rung a thousand times, probably picked up his license plate if you want to track him that way." the foster mom says.

"Would you be willing to let us step in for a moment and review this footage?" Aizawa asks.

"If it means getting you two out of here sooner, be my guest." the lady says, opening the door for them and getting out of the way.

The two step in, and she closes the door. She pulls out a laptop and plugs in a flash drive, then gestures for them to sit next to her on the couch as she searches for the file from that day. She finds it and double clicks on it, then expands the video player and skims through the video. She stops about 3 hours into the video, finding where the car pulls up.

"There it is, 8UIO-H76. Looks like a Honda of some sort, maybe an older Civic?" the lady says, pointing at the frame of the video where the car is visible.

"No. It's a Ballade. My father used to own one of those." Aizawa adds.

"Oh, how touching. Anyway, is that all you two need?" the lady asks.

"Nezu, did you write it down?" Aizawa asks.

Nezu holds up his notepad and nods.

"That's all. Thank you." Aizawa says. The two stand up, and are shown to the door and walk out of the house.

"Alright, so we're looking at an old Honda Ballade with license plate 8UIO-H76. Think you can get Tsukauchi to do a check on that plate?" Aizawa asks.

"I'm fairly certain we can. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can put all of this to rest." Nezu replies, stepping into his car with Aizawa.

* * *

Bakugou decided to take a hot shower after he got to his dorm. He let the warm water run down his body, and as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo, he thought of his earlier encounter with Izuku.

"Stupid Deku..trying to get me to feel pity for him. I don't feel pity for the weak." he says to himself in his mind.

He turns the shower off and reaches for his towel. He wraps a towel around his waist after drying himself off and he looks in the mirror at himself.

"Am I a softy for falling for Yaoyorozu?" he asks himself. "No, no... That doesn't make me weak..it makes me strong! Yeah!" he adds, thinking out loud.

"Who are you talking to, Kac-chan?" a familiar voice asks. Bakugou, scared sh*tless, jumps around and sees Midoriya there, standing in the open doorway.

"God DAMMIT DEKU! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Bakugou says, furiously.

"S-sorry, I was just about to shower..I-I can come back some other time!" Izuku says, nervously smiling and beginning to turn around.

"No," Bakugou calls out, in a more mellow tone. Surprised, Izuku stops himself from turning around.

"You came here to shower, right? Then you're going to shower." Bakugou says.

Izuku nods, and Bakugou walks out shortly after.

"What was up with him.." Izuku wonders to himself, watching Bakugou leave the bathroom and go into the changing area.


	20. Chapter 19 - The Junkyard

(Author's Note: Hey all! I hope everyone's doing wonderful! I'm so sorry for not updating recently, but I've had quite a few things going on pertaining to school! Hopefully, I'll be back to a more consistent update schedule soon. Without further ado, here's Chapter 19 - The Junkyard.)

Reporter: "Good evening, and thank you for tuning into TNC, home of Tokyo's most trusted news. We begin tonight's coverage with a live broadcast from outside of the Tokyo Tower, where the former #1 hero, All-Might, is expected to give a speech pertaining to the alleged robbery committed by UA High School student, Izuku Midoriya. Let's check in."

The broadcast switches from the reporter to the live view from the Tokyo Tower. A podium is set up with several microphones, and a few people are still adjusting lights and sound systems. After a few minutes, All-Might takes the stage and is met with applause. He waves to the people who are watching him, which is a decent crowd.

Izuku watches the broadcast on T.V. along with Uraraka, Iida, Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Todorkoki in the dorm commons.

After several seconds of applause, the crowd calms down and All-Might begins his speech.

"Hello people of Tokyo, it is truly a pleasure to be here in front of all of you wonderful people. But I must confess, I am here to give a statement regarding one of my students, Izuku Midoriya." All-Might says.

Izuku's heart drops at the sound of his name. Despite knowing All-Might was going to talk about him, it still shocked him to have his name on national television. Uraraka notices the change in Izuku's face, and pats his arm, as if to say 'it's cool!'.

Periodically, the flash of the reporter's cameras goes off, and the click and clacks of the camera shutters are definitely heard.

"As you all know, many news organizations and media sources reported that my student had robbed and assaulted a store vendor earlier this week. I am here to say that those reports are false."

The crowd murmurs and talks amongst themselves. A person in the crowd yelled out, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because, he was with me when the alleged attack took place. Anyone who knows Izuku would know that this is not something that he would do, it's not something he would do even if he was forced to. Midoriya is a hero, not a villain. Do not let your perceptions be swayed." All-Might says.

All-Might salutes to the crowd and waves, then turns and walks off the stage just as a flurry of reporters rushed the stage to ask questions. All-Might had vanished into the evening before the reporters could even finish their questions.

Midoriya breathes a sigh of relief, believing that now his name has been cleared up. A shred of doubt remained in Izuku's mind, however, that the public still didn't fully believe him. This doubt was erased when Uraraka put a hand on his shoulder, looked him in the eyes, and said, "It's alright now, Deku." Izuku smiled and hugged her.

* * *

At a junkyard in the outskirts of Tokyo, Tim and Kim conversate with the manager of the junkyard. Piles of old, rusty cars form hundreds of small 'towers' of scrap. The junkyard manager appears to be in his 50s or 60s, as evident with the large amount of grey hair on his head. He wears glasses and is carrying a clipboard, inspecting the 1981 Honda Ballade.

"Eh..you said it was a what..? Ballade?" the junkyard owner asks.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah. Yeah, that's what I said," Tim says, shaking slightly since he doesn't have a pack of smokes on him.

The junkyard owner raises an eye, unsure as to what the hell is wrong with Tim. He looks back down to his clipboard and fills in a few more lines on a paper with his pen.

"Anyway.. I can give you $1,450 for it, but that's as high as I'll go."

Tim nods his head several times, then says "Yeah! That works!"

"Alrighty then, just sign right there on the dotted line and flip around to the bottom of the other page and check 'I accept,' then sign again." the junkyard manager says, handing Tim the clipboard.

Tim signs the papers, but keeps looking around, as if to be expecting something or someone. He hands the clipboard back to the manager, and the manager looks it over to make sure everything's signed.

"Looks good. I'll be back with the $1,450, now's a good time to go through the car and make sure you took everything important out of it." the manager says, walking away to his small office.

Tim and Kim come closer to the car and look inside. A tear falls down from Tim's face, this being the car he's owned for several years.

"Going to miss you, Ballade. You were tough as hell," Tim says, putting a hand on the roof of the car. As he does so, the front bumper falls completely off.

"No, it wasn't. Remember what Time Travel wanted us to do with it." Kim says.

Tim shakes his head, and backs away from the car.

"Alright, do it." Tim says.

Kim takes a small box out of her backpack and puts it in the glove compartment. She closes the compartment and walks back over to Tim. The manager comes out a bit after, and hands Tim a wad of cash.

"There you go. Count it if you want, it's all there." the manager says.

"No, I trust you. I trust you." Tim says, looking at the cash. He puts it into his pocket, then looks at the car.

"Pleasure doing business with you. You two stay safe, now." the manager says.

"Yeah, you too." Tim says, emphasis on the 'you too' part.

Tim and Kim turn, then walk out of the junkyard. About 10 minutes later, the junkyard manager walks over to his crane with an electromagnet, and prepares to wreck the car. He steps into the crane and turns it on, then moves the arm of the crane over the car. He turns the magnet on, which instantly sticks to the roof of the car. Suddenly, someone drifts into the junkyard lot, creating a large plume of dust. Aizawa and Nezu step out, then walk towards the manager.

"Hey! Turn it off! Don't destroy that car!" Aizawa yells.

"What? I can't hear you!" the manager says, unable to hear over the sound of the crane engine. After the manager finished speaking, he is suddenly jolted back by an explosion from the car. Aizawa and Nezu fall to the ground, and they look up to see the car in a huge fireball. The crane was rocked back from the force of the explosion, and it tipped over onto its side. After the shock has left Aizawa and Nezu, they rush over to help the manager of the junkyard out of the crane.

From between a pile of cars in the distance, Tim and Kim watch as the car explodes.

"Aw, what the hell! It didn't even hurt anyone! We just blew up my car for nothing!" Tim says, angrily stomping his feet.

"Shut the hell up, Tim. You're going to get us caught." Kim says.

"Why did Time Travel even want us to do all this crap? Seriously. He's in jail now, we can do whatever we want, right?" Tim says.

"That wouldn't be very loyal, now would it?" Kim asks.

"Don't lecture me on loyalty. You're not one to talk." Tim says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kim asks, turning to look at Tim.

"You know damn well what I mean, Ms. 'I love you and only you', Ms. 'I don't want to be with anyone but you!'

"Are you seriously going to bring that up right now, Tim? That was 2 years ago for christ's sake, I made a mistake!" Kim says.

"_A _mistake? No, you've made a few, and you know it. You're an unloyal, cheating piece of crap, that's what you are!" Tim replies, nearly shouting.

"Oh, that's what you think, huh?" Kim asks.

"Yeah!" Tim says.

"Alright then asshole, if that's what you think I am, then I'll turn you into the cops, just to prove how unloyal I am." Kim says.

"HA! Seriously? That's a new one. You know you wouldn't, you know you can't. 'Yeah, hi officers, I was working with this villain and I want to turn in one of his accomplices', is that what you'll say?" Tim asks, laughing to himself.

"I think you forgot what my quirk is, dumbass." Kim says, shapeshifting herself into a police officer. Tim's eyes widen as she grows to 6 feet, and she looks down at him with handcuffs and duct tape.

Tim backs away slowly. "Hey now, Kim. I wasn't serious about all of it, I was joking. Chill out, it's all good."

She tackles Tim, and almost effortlessly handcuffs him and puts duct tape over his mouth. She stands him up, and walks him toward Aizawa and the other two.

Aizawa, Nezu, and the Manager conversate over what had happened with the car.

"Yeah, he came in and asked if I could scrap his car. He was with some girl with red hair, but she was pretty quiet. That's him!" the manager says, pointing at Tim being walked over with the 'police officer'. Aizawa runs over and is about to activate his quirk, when Kim says "No need Aizawa, I already duct taped him. No fire breathing coming out of him."

"Officer, what are you doing here?" Aizawa asks.

"I was passing by when I heard the explosion. I came over here to investigate, and saw this guy and some girl running away. I tried to get both of them, but the girl was too fast. She took off towards the docks." Kim says.

Tim tries to shake his head and mumble through the duct tape, but everyone just thinks he's being stupid.

"Wow, I'm glad you're here then. We've been looking for them for a while now, that's actually what we came here for." Nezu replies.

"Hey, it's all good," Kim says. "I'm going to leave him here with you guys while I go call this in, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright, we'll be here." Aizawa says, taking hold of Tim. Kim waves goodbye to Tim, then turns and walks out of the junkyard. She transforms back into her usual self once she's out of view, then runs away.


	21. Chapter 20 - Back to Normal

Several minutes have passed, and the police officer had not returned to Aizawa, Nezu, Tim, and the manager of the junkyard. Tim had been trying to speak to them, but Aizawa had just kept telling him to shut up and to stay quiet. Tim tries to think of some other way of communicating with them, and he looks down at the dirt below him. He gets an idea, and with his foot, he spells out the words "NOT A COP" on the ground below. Aizawa looks down at it, then looks at the direction in which the alleged police officer went in. Now, Aizawa's suspicious.

"Alright, Tim. I'm going to activate my quirk and take your duct tape off. Tell me what you're trying to say." Aizawa says. He activates his quirk and rips the duct tape off Tim's mouth.

"Ah! That's not a cop! That's Kim, and she's getting away!" Tim yells out.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would your own partner turn you in?" Aizawa asks, believing this to be another trick or something of the like.

"I don't know either! We had an argument, and she threatened to turn me in, took my money, but I didn't think she would! She's crazy! And a cheater! And a bad person! And a piece of sh-" Tim continues, before Aizawa puts the duct tape back on Tim's mouth.

Aizawa, confused, looks at Nezu, then says "Call Tsukauchi. Tell him to get over here."

"Alright, on it." Nezu says, dialing Detective Tsukauchi.

The manager, who has stayed awkwardly quiet, decides to break his silence. He pats Tim on the shoulder, then waits for Tim to look at him.

"Hey uh, I think you might have left a bomb in your car," the manager says, pointing over at the car on fire.

Tim's gaze falls to the floor, disappointed in himself.

* * *

At UA High, it is now 11:30 o'clock at night, and most of the 1-A students are asleep. Izuku, however, could not seem to sleep, so he got up and went for a walk outside of the dorm buildings. His mind is a bit cloudy with several thoughts from earlier in the day, such as those of him being accused of being a criminal, the text messages he got from his mother asking why she saw her son on the news robbing a store, and then All-Might having to go on T.V. publicly to clarify what really happened.

"Deku?" a familiar voice calls out.

Izuku turns to see Uraraka behind him, her head to the side. It's quite dark outside so he can't make out her face or defining features, but Izuku can tell by her recognizable voice that it's her.

"What are you doing out here so late?" she asks, walking closer.

"Oh, hey Uraraka. And I just came out here to get some fresh air." Izuku says, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down at the cement below.

"Oh, I see." she says, putting a hand over her elbow.

Izuku looks up at the constellations. Since there's so much light pollution from the city, only the bright stars are visible, so Orion is pretty much the only easily noticeable one.

Uraraka looks at Izuku and smiles. She walks up beside him, and taps him gently on the arm.

"Yeah?" Izuku asks, looking over towards her.

Uraraka grabs hold of Izuku's collar with a fierce grip, and pulls him towards her face. Izuku is obviously startled by the sudden tug, but once he sees Uraraka close her eyes and lean in, he realizes what's going on. Likewise, he closes his eyes and leans in, kissing her.

A thousand words could perhaps _maybe_ describe all of the thoughts going through Izuku's at that point in time. "Oh my god, it's happening again! Another kiss!", or "I wasn't even ready! My lips are chapped!" But the best words to describe it all, Izuku was truly happy. And so was Uraraka.

After they finish kissing, Uraraka looks up into Izuku's eyes.

"It's okay now." Uraraka says, caressing his warm cheeks with the back of her hand.

Izuku smiled at her, and the two of them walked into the dorms together.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Kim, under a fake alias of Sora Fujioka, waits for her plane to arrive at Gate 26C of Tokyo's Haneda Airport, Terminal 2. She has disguised herself as a shorter, dark-haired woman with different facial characteristics. To describe her clothing appearance, she kind of looks like an average American teenager. She sits on one of the chairs facing the window with a beautiful view of the airport runway, her grey MacBook Pro in her lap. She's in the process of writing an Email to someone, when a voice sounds over the airport speakers.

"Attention all passengers, ANA Flight 223 to Los Angeles is now boarding. Please, have your belongings with you and be ready at the gate." the voice says. Sora looks up from her laptop, noticing the plane at the window in front of her. She stands up and puts the MacBook in her bag, then stretches. She walks over to the gate and gets in line behind several people.

Realizing that she can no longer remain in Tokyo after it was discovered that she had been an accomplice to Time Travel, she figured she'd purchase a one-way ticket to the United States with the money she took from Tim. She also didn't really want to be a hero, and was planning on dropping out of UA anyway. Kim's life at her foster home was dismal to say the least, so it's not like she'd miss her home that much.

She boards the plane and takes her seat on Row 11, seat A. She has a window seat near the wing of the airplane. After several minutes of boarding, the plane taxis to the runway and begins to take off. Her row's window visor was put down by the person previously in her seat, and Kim looks at it for a while, debating on whether or not she wants to take one final look at her home before she leaves. She puts her hand on the visor, and pulls it up gently. She watches as the terminal whizzes by, and the plane takes off of the ground. From her window, she can see the entirety of Tokyo, the neighboring municipalities,the bay, and even Mt. Fuji in the distance. A tear falls down her cheek, before the plane starts to turn towards the ocean. She puts the visor down and puts her earbuds in, then falls asleep, a 10 hour flight ahead of her.

* * *

_Back at UA_

Izuku Midoriya starts his day off as he normally would, waking up at 6 A.M by his alarm clock in his dorm room at U-A High School. He opens his eyes and looks out of his window, down at the green trees surrounding the dormitorium. He goes over to his bathroom and starts to wash his green hair with warm water, refreshing himself and rubbing some onto on his face. He wipes himself dry with a towel and starts to brush his teeth. He hears a knock on the door. Deku is startled, letting out his recognizable yelp. At the same time, a sense of Deja Vu falls upon Izuku as he walks over to the door, still brushing his teeth. He opens the door, and sees Katsuki Bakugou.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asks, surprised to see Bakugou of all people at his door.

"Listen, nerd. I'm going to say this once, and only once. I'm sorry for fighting you, alright?" Bakugou says, his tone as stern as usual.

"Oh, wow. That's actually..very nice of you, Bakugou! I knew it all along that you're a nice guy!" Izuku says, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth.

Bakugou is somewhat flustered by Izuku's honest opinion. He replies, "SHUT UP DEKU! I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE YAOYOROZU MADE ME, OKAY?! SO DON'T THINK I'M SOME KIND OF SOFTIE OR SOME OTHER STUPID CRAP LIKE THAT, YOU GOT IT?"

Izuku, startled, nods his head. "Yes, Kacchan!"

Bakugou closes the door angrily and walks away. Izuku, smiling, continues to brush his teeth and prepare for class.

* * *

_At The Cafeteria_

Deku, who is now dressed in his school uniform, heads down to the cafeteria where everyone from his class is eating breakfast. He gets in line to get his breakfast and grabs a wooden tray to put his food on. After getting his food, he looks around at the tables to see if he can find the table with his friends. Sure enough, after a second of looking, he spots Uraraka waving her arm around to signal him over. Deku smiles and walks over to the table she is at.

"Hey guys," Izuku says to everyone else at the table, which is Iida, Tsu, and Todoroki.

"Hi Midoriya," Tsu replies in her distinctive frog voice.

Deku rests his tray down and sits down at the table.

"What happened? You took so long we were starting to think you weren't coming down for breakfast." Uraraka says, taking a bite out of a strip of bacon.

"Oh, well Bakugou came by my room and we talked for a bit. I guess I lost track of time." Izuku says.

"For the last time! Students are not supposed to fraternize that long! This is a fundamental rule that must not be broken!" Iida says, doing that funny karate-chop motion with his hands.

"I'm sorry, Iida. I'll try my best to keep it short." Izuku replies.

"What did you guys talk about, ribbit?" Tsu asks.

Izuku looks over at the table Bakugou's at, which consists of Kirishima, Ashido, Tokoyami, and Shoji.

"Hero work." Izuku replies, smiling.

* * *

_Later, In The Classroom_

With the students' stomachs fulfilled with a delicious breakfast, it was time for class again. Aizawa walks into the class as he normally does, on schedule.

"Hello class. Before we get started, I have a quick update on Time Travel and his accomplices." Aizawa says.

The attention of the class is directed entirely toward Aizawa.

"Time Travel remains incarcerated, and the Stones of Time have been destroyed. As for his accomplices, the police department took one of them into custody, specifically, the one who set fire to the auditorium. As for the other accomplice, who was once a student here at UA, she just sent Principal Nezu an email this morning."

"An email? Why?" Kaminari asks.

"Yeah, what did it say?" Tsu adds.

"She stated that she left the country and is deeply apologetic for the trouble she caused, particularly apologizing to Izuku. Her apology seemed legitimate, but we're not sure if her leaving the country is 100% true. We're still going to remain on the lookout for her." Aizawa adds.

The class exchanges looks at each other, then back at Aizawa.

"So..is everything.. back to normal?" Kirishima asks.

Aizawa smiles, and nods his head.

Likewise, the entire class smiles too.

Author's Notes:

And with that, the UA's _Voyage Through Time_ has come to an end. I can't even begin to describe the joy that writing this story and _Trouble in Summertime _has brought me. Seeing all of the wonderful feedback from you guys is what really motivated to bring this story all the way to 20 chapters (which is way more than any story I had ever done before!).

I restarted my FanFiction journey back in February of this year, and I must say that this has not only been a fun way to share my ideas about My Hero Academia, but also a way to improve my writing abilities. I know that these FanFictions are far from perfect, and there is much more room for improvement, but that's what practice is for. I hope that I was able to at least put a smile on some of your faces, or to give you a chuckle here and there throughout the stories. I also hope that I was able to incite creativity or inspiration in some readers, so that you could then utilize that in your own stories.

This is where I must ask a question to you, the readers. Should I continue this story's universe like I did with _Trouble in Summertime? _Or, would you prefer if I ended this universe here, and started a new one? Personally, I admire when stories reference previous events or continue with each other. However, if you guys want me to start anew, that is also an option. I'd love to know what you think!

Thank you all so much for your support and for your feedback. For the meantime, I will be focusing on writing my KamiJirou story, _Baby I Like It_. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and thanks for reading!

-toucansoup


End file.
